The WolfTamer: Regina
by DarthSayahSwag
Summary: Emma Swan-Chaser defeated Lord Rumplestiltskin but at great cost. Now Regina is left to deal w/ the aftermath. She must find a way to bring Emma back whilst creating new alliances amongst vampires and werewolves alike. With Emma's sister, Clarke heading up her pack, and Lexa her new assistant, can they take their world of the supernatural by a storm? Please read Wolftamer Part One
1. Chapter 1

"Regina?"

Maleficent found me, again, gazing down at my love's crystal prison. I had been frequenting this place off and on for the last three weeks. At least I was finally leaving my room.

Emma lay upon a long, marble bed. A silvery cloth draped over her figure, her golden hair splayed out around her head. She looked as if she were sleeping. Her eyes closed peacefully.

My eyes roamed over her eyes. She could pass for a vampire with her pale skin, if not for the flecks of golden freckles that touched her skin here and there. I knew her eyes, when they gazed at me to be differing shades of blues and greens. She was the most precious and beautiful one to ever love me.

If only loving me, hadn't been her mistake.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I pressed the palms of my hands to my lower abdomen. I ached for her so much.

Hands wrapped around my shoulders.

Maleficent held me tight as I began to sob.

I recalled that night three weeks ago. That night when Emma very nearly gave herself for me.

 _I came to with a sense that something was very wrong. Something was missing. Something… Something was drifting away from me._

 _That something was very heavy and draped over me. The heavenly, most delicious taste of her blood filled my mouth. I gasped and let go, jerking my head away._

 _Hands lifted the figure draped over my body off of me. I realized then who it was that was laid over me. Who it was that I was losing._

 _"_ _No." I cried._

 _"_ _NO!" I felt as if I couldn't breathe._

 _She was drifting away from me. She was… she couldn't do this to me. I couldn't lose again._

 _I sat up, crawling to her. I shook her._

 _"_ _Don't you do this to me, Emma!" I cried._

 _"_ _Don't you die on me!" My voice cracked._

 _I held onto her. Her heartbeat was faint almost gone. She choked. She couldn't breathe._

 _Maleficent pressed a hand to my shoulder._

 _"_ _Regina."_

 _I shook her off._

 _"_ _Regina, there is one way, we can do this." She told me._

 _I was numb. I was going to lose Emma. I couldn't lose Emma._

 _Magic. I thought._

 _I tried my magic. I tried to heal her, only to find it turning away. To find it unable to replenish the blood I had drained. I could not save her. Tears clouded my eyes._

 _"_ _Let me try." Maleficent offered._

 _I nodded as I trembled. Holding onto Emma. My Emma, as I tried to reach her through my bond, feeling her as if she were like the blood I had drained away, fading._

 _Maleficent held her hands to her. She used her magic. I sensed healing being pushed at Emma, but as it was turned away, Maleficent shook her head and I choked as a sob left my throat unwillingly._

 _It went on like this for several moments, almost as if everything was lost, when Aurora nudged Maleficent._

 _Maleficent nodded to her niece._

 _"_ _Regina, if I have your permission, I can preserve her life. I can keep her alive, hopefully long enough until we can find a way to revive her." Maleficent offered._

 _My eyes fell to Emma, her body, so ghostly, almost frail as she lay dying before me. I had done this to her. I would find a way to save her. To save her from me._

 _I swallowed. "Do it." I told Mal, my voice strong as I said the words._

 _Maleficent nodded. She raised her hands above Emma's naked form. She began to whisper with magic and soon enough, light shimmered around Emma. The magic sank into Emma's form, then faded._

 _Maleficent nodded to Aurora, she tapped Mulan who lifted Emma into her arms._

 _She carried her into another room, an unused drawing room. Maleficent conjured a marble slab and Aurora laid Emma upon it as I watched. I lifted my hand and the silvery cloth appeared to lay over her naked form._

 _Maleficent then lifted her hands once again and called to more magic. Crystal latticed and weaved its way up and over Emma until it encased her._

 _"_ _This will preserve Emma until we can find a way to revive her." Mal informed me. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder._

 _"_ _We will bring her back, Regina."_

Three weeks and no progress had been made in bringing Emma back. She lay in her crystal prison because of me, and I was no closer to finding a way of saving her. I ached for her. There was an emptiness that hadn't been there before, that I now knew because of our bond.

My fists clenched against my stomach. It hurt to think of what brought us here. If only she hadn't been my First Feed. Our lives would have perhaps been so different then.

Mal was speaking to me, I hadn't heard the beginning of what she was saying. "…proving to be a wonderful research assistant, if not easily distracted by that Ruby."

I frowned at Mal.

"I… Who were you talking about?" I asked, not that I was not interested, my mind was nearly always elsewhere these days. It was always with Emma.

Mal gave me a pitying look.

"Belle. The bookish human you stole from Rumple." Maleficent huffed. She crossed her arms.

"She is a good research assistant, if not somewhat distracted."

I smirked at that.

"Werewolves." I snarked, before my eyes fell back to my own.

My fingers danced over the crystal again.

"I will save you." I whispered the promise.

She saved me. Now it was my turn.

Lexa found me in the library with Belle and Maleficent as we poured over ancient texts. The young vampire had become something of an assistant to me in the last few weeks, helping me to manage my affairs.

After the fall of Lord Rumplestiltskin, many a vampire house had come forward to pledge their allegiance to me, that I might not kill their heads of home next. Lexa handled the negotiations while I focused on Emma.

She bowed her head in respect, she was ever the well-trained vampire in manners, as she entered the room.

"Madame, Baelfire, son of Lord Rumplestiltskin, wishes an audience." Lexa seemed unsure as she told me this information.

I frowned at her.

"The son of the Lord I killed desires an audience? Whatever for? Does he wish vengeance for his father?" I wondered.

Lexa seemed to ponder this.

"I do not believe that is what he is here for… He was turned against his own will." She answered.

I nodded.

"I will see this Baelfire." I stood and checked my appearance. My first few weeks after Emma had gone into her slumber I had not taken care of myself.

It had taken Henry to get me out of bed. The boy reminding me of her love and what she would want. He gave me the strength to move again. I smiled at the thought.

I had a lesson with him later today.

I made my way into the drawing room where I accepted visitors. A number of vampire household heads or their representatives had requested a conversation before coming to an agreement.

Lexa poured the blood wine for my guest. I did not partake. For some strange reason, I did not need blood like I once did. As if I had had my fill when I had drank so much from Emma.

I did have a strange hunger for raw meats. Much like the wolves of my household. Perhaps I was becoming more like them.

Baelfire sat in a chair across the coffee table whilst I lounged on a sofa.

"What brings the son of the late Lord Rumplestiltskin to me?" I asked softly.

Baelfire leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"I am not here to start a war or to finish one." His voice was non-threatening. He seemed oddly relaxed. He smiled.

"I do have an offer."

"Go on." I was intrigued. Why would the son of the man my Emma had killed want to make an offer?

"My father had access to a rather large library, his texts far more ancient than even the ones I am sure you own." Baelfire paused. I raised a brow at him and gave him the slightest nod to continue.

"I have heard rumor of your… problem."

I hissed at him. He held up his hands defensively.

"I once knew Emma. I gave her Henry. I only want to help the two of you." He stated.

I frowned at him. Then I remembered, Emma telling me about Neal/Baelfire, the boy that had given her Henry. Henry who…

"Tell me, who gave you Henry?" I wanted to know.

Baelfire gave me sly grin.

He pointed at a painting behind me.

"He did." He declared still grinning.

My heart stopped as I turned, knowing to which painting he pointed.

A family portrait, my father, mother, and myself.

I closed my eyes. Knowing now, the truth. Henry was the son that was to have died that night he was born. The one my mother wanted to be rid of.

He was my son.

"Thank you." I breathed.

Baelfire shrugged.

"She seemed the right person to have him." He remarked.

"What do you want in exchange for access to your father's libraries?" I asked of him.

"Protection." He replied simply.

I waited.

"There are those that survived your slaughter that expect me to take up my father's mantle. I do not want to. I would prefer to do as I want. If I give you my father's libraries, I want to be part of your household and protected as such." He offered.

I mulled it over. He was right. Lord Rumplestiltskin was known for his ancient texts, his knowledge for arcane far older than many a vampire that survived now. Even when he was a mere magic-user, a powerful sorcerer before he was turned, he was known for his access to magical knowledge.

To have access to it would be quite useful in my pursuit of finding a way to awaken Emma.

"You have a deal." I acquiesced. Baelfire smiled. He stood.

"Very well, I have a car outside ready with my things and whenever you have a group ready, I will escort them to the estate and we can gather whatever you need." He held out his hand.

I gave him an incredulous look. He sighed.

"They were after me and I needed to get out of there as soon as was possible." He admitted.

"Very well, Baelfire." I stood and shook his hand.

I watched as he left the room, Lexa following him. She would find him a suitable room.

 _Another stray._ I thought to myself ruefully.

Henry. My heart clenched. He was mine.

I went to find the boy. My boy. Sensing the bond I had with him, a bond not made by blood, but by magic and birth, I found him in the gardens with Clarke.

I stood back and watched as Clarke chased him around the paths, the laughter on his youthful face brought joy to my own soul just knowing he could enjoy being a child. Instead of the prisoner he had been weeks before.

"Henry." I called him. He turned to me, his grin widening.

"Regina!" He barreled to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

I took comfort in him even more now, knowing that he was part Daniel, as much as he was part me. Yet, he held so much Emma in him.

I nodded to Clarke who gave me a knowing look.

"Come Henry, there is much to learn, and much to be talked about." I told him.

Henry took my hand as I led him into the house and to my study where I usually held his lessons.

He eyed me curiously.

"Something is different." So observant for a child.

I nodded.

"Henry… Did Emma ever tell you… about your origins?" I hesitated, I wasn't sure if he did not know if wasn't born to the White Wolves.

Henry's shoulders drooped.

"She didn't, it was the others that did." He seemed sad. I rushed over to him. I touched his shoulders in comfort.

"They… wanted me to know I wasn't one of them." He frowned.

"Oh, Henry." I hugged him.

"Emma, she told me that I was hers, though, no matter what, I would always belong to her." He trembled as he said it.

Emma. Ever the kindest heart. She had been so good to him.

"Henry. I… I have something to tell you." I pulled back to look him in the eye.

He looked worried.

"Is it Emma? Is she okay?" He was concerned.

"She is, she is fine." I reassured him.

"Henry. Henry, my father, I told you his name was Henry too, yes?" He nodded.

"Well, when I was younger, before I was a vampire, I fell in love with a boy, and I…well I had a baby. My mother wanted my father to get rid of him. She meant for him to-, to kill him, but he didn't, the man Baelfire, the one that gave you to Emma? He identified my father as the one that gave you to him." I told him.

Recognition dawned on Henry's face.

"You-, you mean, I'm-?" Henry looked at me in awe.

I was crying.

"Yes Henry. You're my son." He threw his arms around me as tears poured from both of our eyes. He shook in my arms as I held him.

"Can I call you mom?" He asked me.

I smiled through tears.

"Yes, Henry. You can call me mom."

For a brief moment, I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams had started not long after Emma had gone.

I remembered that much.

The first one had been so strange. So disorienting.

 _It was autumn and foggy. This place seemed so familiar, the trees surrounding me, I knew them from somewhere._

At first, I had thought it might be a memory-dream left over from drinking so much from Emma. After all, I still sometimes dreamt Ruby, Graham, Mulan or Will's memories as I slept. Lingering effects of the bonds I had created with them. Much like Emma, whose own memories haunted my dreams from the moment of my turning. Taunting me into seeking her out.

But this didn't feel like those memory-dreams.

 _Trees and autumn leaves scattered on the ground. This landscape. It tugged at me. I knew it from…_

 _Whimpering. I followed the sound. I had been having this dream for weeks. Trees and autumn and whimpering. I could never locate the source of the whimpering._

 _Until I saw a familiar grove of trees. The way the autumn leaves fell, a reminder of a night so long ago. I stepped forward, thinking I might know what I would find._

 _Only, I was wrong._

 _Instead of myself, lying in leaves, blood pooling, dying from a vampire bite, lay a large wolf. White and beautiful and pure._

 _"_ _Emma." I gasped as I knelt beside the magnificent creature._

 _Instead of a memory of blood, a night when I was died and reborn into what I am now, I was staring right at Emma in my place. Emma as the wolf that had comforted me so long ago, only, I closed my eyes when I noticed the wound on her foreleg._

 _A bite, the same as the one I had left upon her wrist the night I had drained her._

 _She whimpered and I cried. I touched her fur and she felt so real to me._

 _"_ _Emma." Tears leaked from my eyes._

 _"_ _I am so sorry."_

 _The wolf struggled and I realized what she was trying to do. I shifted and lifted her head until her great head lay in my lap._

 _I ran fingers through coarse fur, softly uttering soothing words to the wolf as I held her. I felt heavy with pain, knowing she suffered because of me._

I woke with a gasp. I clenched the sheets around me. The scent of her still lingered in the air around me. I lunged out of bed and without thinking, I ran to her, in her crystal prison. The sight that met me, I could not have believed if not for my dream.

She had somehow shifted, despite being asleep. Instead of the woman, she was the wolf, lying on the marble slab on its side, much like she had in my dream. My eyes fell to the wound on her foreleg and I knew, then what it was we had experienced. What we were experiencing.

She was dream-bonding with me somehow. Calling to me.

"Oh, Emma." I breathed. I draped myself over her crystal prison, to be as close to her as I could in this moment.

She was still alive in there somewhere and she was suffering. My will solidified. I would save her. I would find a way to bring her back and save her from me.

Baelfire stepped out of the car first, we had arrived at his father's estate. A small pack of wolves, including Snow escorted us. Belle, familiar with the late Lord Rumplestiltskin's archives accompanied us, she had a list and map of which libraries to search.

We were likely to face the remnants of the household. Vampires that wanted revenge for their lord and their brothers and sisters in blood.

Baelfire led the way as we entered the estate. He pushed the door open and ducked as a cross-bow bolt shot over his head.

"I was wondering when the son of the great Lord Rumplestiltskin would return." The voice was somehow familiar to me, though I had never heard it in person, only in memory.

Will started. He growled. I knew then, to whom the voice belonged.

Baelfire tensed.

"Hunters." He hissed. I heard growls and watched as hackles raised.

I readied my magic. Hunters were well-equipped against many magical creatures, but they did not always prepare for multiple different kinds in a fight.

I was glad in that moment to have brought Lily along. I could see smoke rising off of her skin as she readied herself to shift.

"Hood!" Baelfire shouted. "Did it displease you to learn that Lord Rumplestiltskin had already been disposed of by another?"

He dodged another arrow shot, laughing.

"I thought so." He muttered. He came to me.

"About 15 or so of the Merry Men from what I can see." He nodded at the doors to the house.

"Send some of the wolves through the side entrances."

I nodded to Snow. She signaled her wolves and a number of them left to do as ordered.

"Got any magic tricks we can use to distract the damn scavengers?" Baelfire tilted his head at my hands, lighting up with magic.

"Just one." I smirked before stepping into the line of fire and pushing out a burst of magic. Light filled the entry, blinding the men inside.

The wolves behind me and Lily lunged forward to take advantage of the distraction.

Arrows, flew through the air. None were silver-tipped, something I was thankful for. It seemed the Merry Men had not thought to be attacked by werewolves on this day. I heard the whistling of an arrow coming through the air and caught it just before it could plunge into my shoulder. I turned narrowing eyes on the unlucky hunter that had shot it.

I gave him a wicked grin as I snapped the wood in half. His eyes widened with fear as I lunged forward.

My hand grasped his neck. He whimpered in my hand, closing his eyes, readying himself for what he thought was to come, and I laughed.

I threw him against the wall.

"You are unworthy." I told his limp form plainly. I stepped away and sought out my target.

I found him, he seemed to hold the only silvered weapon, a sword, in the room. He was locked into battle with Will Scarlet. Will, fighting him as a human might, an axe he likely picked up from one of the dying hunters lying around the entry.

I moved to join him only to be stopped by Graham.

"Let him take this battle." Graham pressed his arm against my shoulder.

I sighed, knowing he was right. Will would not forgive me for taking this kill from him. This revenge that he had needed for so long.

 _Do not fail me, Scarlet._ I thought as I watched him go against the man that was once his leader, his friend and had quickly turned on him the moment he had been bitten.

He dodged the sword, deeply aware of the silver. He blocked attacks and over-powered Hood as he pushed him back with each hit. Hood was hitting him fast and hard, knowing his only advantage would be to keep at it over and over.

It didn't take me long to realize Will was playing with him. He was stronger, faster and had senses the human hunter did not, though it was rumored Hood wore a talisman stolen from a warlock that made him stronger than the average human.

Hood lunged toward Will, and Will dodged last minute, allowing the momentum from Hood's attack to take him just past him. He kicked Hood's wrist and he dropped the sword.

Will smirked triumphantly as he brought his axe down on Hood's neck. His head parted easily from his body with the strength of the wolf's blow.

Victorious howls echoed around the room. Will had at long last finished the man that had turned on him so easily.

Baelfire clapped his hands. His eyes searched the room until they landed on me.

"Shall we?" He gestured toward Belle, hidden behind a pillar. She must have hidden amongst all the fighting.

I hurried to join the two of them as they walked down grand hallways and passages. Snow caught up.

"The others are checking the grounds and getting rid of any remaining hunters." She informed me.

"Very well." I acknowledged.

"Do you really believe we can find something that will help Emma here?" Snow wondered.

I sighed.

"Lord Rumplestiltskin was a great sorcerer before he was a vampire. He was well-known for his knowledge, even in the history of that which makes many of us, our origins and more, he had once said such knowledge, even of the past allowed for him to create new kinds of magic." Belle answered before I could.

Snow seemed to accept her answer for now.

Belle stopped before a large set of double doors.

"This is the largest of his libraries." She indicated. She opened the doors and I swallowed at the sight that met my eyes.

Shelves upon shelves of books. Stairs led higher and higher up further to more floors and levels of books. So much knowledge in one room.

Belle smiled.

"The books we want are not in here, however." I exchanged a puzzled look with Snow as we followed her into the room.

She climbed stairs and Baelfire elected to stay behind.

"Too many stairs." He stated as his reason.

We followed her up several flights and down a line of shelves until she stopped before a very old looking set of stairs. I frowned at the sight, the image of the books wavering and shimmering in my enhanced vision.

"I'm sure you can see the enchantment." Belle remarked.

She pulled out a knife and cut her hand, holding it out to the shelf before her, the false shelf disappeared.

 _Blood magic_. I frowned.

I followed after her as she stepped into another room. It was not much different than the hidden workshop that I once had in my old lair. Only the books that lined the walls of this room looked far more ancient.

Belle indicated the books within.

"We will be needing most, if not all of these for our research." She informed us.

I took a deep breath and looked to Snow, a silent order in my eyes.

"I will get some of the others." She left the room.

Books. So many books. It had been nearly a month since we had left Lord Rumplestiltkin's estate.

We had read through every single tome that had been within his magical workshop. Not a single clue as how to help Emma.

We did find his research into immortality. He had apparently been attempting to find a way to cure himself of his vampirism while maintaining the lengthened life. It was why he had wanted the werewolves so badly.

Not to mention, with a wolf like Henry, his magic at his disposal, he could have the boy change the moon phase for potion-infusions and spell-making. Clever.

I sighed as I slammed the cover of yet another book shut. I rubbed my face and called for Lexa.

"Bring me some of those meats." I commanded. She hurried to do as ordered.

I pressed fingers against my head, massaging my skull. For some reason, I had been experiencing headaches of late.

Lexa placed a platter of raw meats before me. I thanked her and she bowed her head, leaving to do whatever it was she did these days.

I ate ravenously of the meats, amazed at my increasing hunger for the stuff. It almost felt as if I were eating for a-,

My eyes widened.

"Oh no."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lexa!" I called to the girl. I fanned myself. It was getting terribly hot within my study.

She found me again, she was mussed, and from the scent of her I knew just what she had been up to moments before.

I frowned at the girl.

"On the job?" I hissed.

"Apologies mistress, I just, wolves…" Lexa shook her hands nervously. "They can be so ravenous."

I shook my head. I did know that.

"Clarke?" I raised a brow at her.

Lexa bit her lip, she nodded.

"Well it seems I'm not the only wolf-lover around here." I rubbed my head again.

"Please go get Snow." I told the younger vampire.

Lexa turned away to do as ordered.

"And please! Spray yourself down with something strong before you speak to her!" I shouted after her.

I groaned into my hands.

"Emma Swan-Chaser what have you done to me?" I moaned. I pressed hands to my lower abdomen.

I took deep breaths and focused my magic there. It shouldn't take me much to know what was happening with my magic. I should have known it sooner.

I could hear my heartbeat. That weak ever-strangely still alive heartbeat of a vampire. I focused on the pulse, following it through my body, into my navel.

There. A second pulse. A second beat. This one, stronger, warmer. The life of it connected to me, flooding my veins. I threw my head into my palms again groaning. How could I have not known?

Snow reached me and closed the door as Lexa left the room.

"I take it you finally realized what you carry within you?" She raised a brow at me.

I nodded into my hands.

"I didn't know vampires could even have children." Snow commented.

"They can't." I looked up then.

"Not that I have ever known any to have done." I danced fingers over my lower abdomen.

"How far along?" Snow questioned.

"10 weeks give or take." I sighed, thinking of that night, Emma and I, another night given in passion.

"This is so unheard of." I smiled sadly.

Snow returned the sad smile.

"A vampire baby, definitely. A vampire having a baby with a werewolf? Even more so." She agreed.

I frowned.

"How-?" My eyes watched her puzzled.

Snow shrugged.

"I am a mother. Many times over. Werewolves know the scent of another with child. I could smell it on you. Even more, the scent was so strongly Emma I knew it couldn't be anyone else's." Snow told me.

I chuckled, the sound touched with sadness.

"I loved her, and we bonded so deeply. I drained her to near-death and now I am giving birth to new life that is as much her, as it is me." I shook my head.

"I just do not understand it."

Snow came around and put her arms around my shoulders.

"I would not have chosen you as a partner for my daughter. Not as a vampire." Snow sighed.

"If you had been human or wolf, I would have so easily accepted you." She admitted.

"My daughter was obsessed with you from the first bite, and I would not have chosen for any of this to happen." Snow tugged me in as I attempted to pull away.

"Yet, to see you here, now, so broken up by the near loss of her, fighting so hard to bring her back, and by some strange turn of magic, having her child, I find I am nothing but if not in awe of the two of you, and at least happy to know you care for her so much." Snow was cradling my head into her shoulder now as I cried.

I cried for the child I now carried. I cried for Emma and I cried for this woman that was so much more of a mother to me now than my own mother had been.

"Thank you." I whispered into her shoulder.

"Bring her back, and make her happy, that is all I can ask." Snow told me.

"I will." I promised. I promised it with every drop of my vampiric heart.

I sat in one of the libraries of my estate, another stack of books before me. We now looked through volumes that could be found in other shelves and libraries of Lord Rumplestiltkin's estate, scouring histories for something, anything that might help us with Emma.

Anything that had to do with my hunger and possible stories of how to save someone from it.

I closed yet another volume.

"Belle." I called to the bookish woman.

"Regina?" She did not refer to titles, something I had found odd, even when she talked of her master, she spoke of him intimately, as one might a close friend or lover, rather than a human and her keeper.

"Did your master keep any… records on interminglings of the different supernatural species? Anything about births of say half-bloods?" I had been growing curious in the last few days. The child growing within me, something I desired to have more knowledge of.

Belle thought it over.

"He had some records in one of his rooms, he kept records of newly turned vampires in that room, perhaps we could check out some of the volumes in there?" Belle thought aloud.

"There could be some vampire lore in there, I am not sure. He didn't allow me into that room alone too often."

My interest was piqued.

"Have Baelfire take a group with him and retrieve those volumes as soon as can be done." I ordered. Belle hopped from the stool she had been perching on as she searched through books and hurried away.

"Something you want to tell us?" Maleficent entered the room as Belle left.

I sighed.

"What is it Mal?" I wasn't in the mood.

"Moody aren't we?" She mocked me.

I gave her a blank look.

"You're moody, I've noticed Lexa bringing you meats to eat, and you seem to be having a number of headaches lately." She shrugged.

I bit my lip. Mal was my longtime friend. She was also the one that taught me the spell to-, I cut off my line of thinking.

"I am with child." I confessed slowly.

Maleficent laughed. "Anyone with extrasensory abilities can tell that much."

"Emma's, yes?" She asked of me.

I nodded confirmation, fingers tapping my belly.

"From what I know, werewolf babies are huge!" She teased.

"The pregnancies are also shorter than that of humans, about 6 months long, Snow has told me, so I am already nearly half way and not even showing yet." I pulled a face. Snow had joked that I would probably just 'pop' in two weeks, suddenly ballooning up, much like her sister had before having her daughters, Anna and Elsa.

Maleficent watched me thoughtfully.

"They're also known to have fraternal or identical twins quite often."

I groaned. I couldn't imagine giving birth to one oversized child, let alone two.

Snow entered the room.

"David was a twin." She remarked. I threw my hands into the air.

"Let's just invite everyone into this conversation!" I muttered, exasperated.

Snow set a plate of meats before me. She gave me a small, knowing smile as I dug into the food.

"I thought you might be hungry." She told me. I murmured my thanks and continued to eat until I sat back, satisfied.

I patted my stomach, noticing the firmness that had been building in the last week. The slight rounding bulge, growing there. I ran fingers over it in awe.

Maleficent sighed.

"You used _that spell_ didn't you?" She emphasized 'that spell' knowing Snow was in the room.

"I did." I remembered that night fondly. The way Emma had felt under me. Writhing as I rode her.

Maleficent scoffed.

"Did I not warn you of its effects?" She chided me.

I frowned at her.

"I'm a vampire. I did not think it possible." I confessed.

Mal shook her head at me, muttering "silly fool".

"It doesn't matter. With the way you two have been bonded since your rebirth as a vampire, your magic, your turning, her wolf, the bonds of that, would transcend anything that could prevent your chances of conception." Mal informed me. She crossed her arms.

"Magic, when bonded thoroughly as the two of you have been can cross any barrier. Imagine what the two of you would be so capable of together." She urged me. "Just think about how strong your bond is. Now you are transcending the death that clings to being a vampire and giving birth to new life, possibly even a new species."

"Mal." I needed her to stop this line of thought. This child could be endangered just by its own existence.

"She is right, Regina, this child…" Snow sighed. "They will need to be protected. We will need an alliance strong enough to keep them safe."

I frowned at her. "What are you proposing?"

Lexa, whom I had not even noticed entering the room, gave her input.

"We bring vampires and werewolves together."

I looked to each of the women in the room.

"Vampires and werewolves?" I was incredulous of the idea.

"These two species have been at war for centuries. When they are not at war, they are ignoring one another." I pointed out.

"Perhaps it is time we put an end to it." Snow suggested. "Obviously, werewolves and vampires can coexist, you have proven that."

"I agree, mistress, if not for your strange alliance with werewolves…" She trailed off, clearly thinking of the very werewolf she now courted.

Snow huffed. She gave a Lexa a look.

"Indeed if not for your strange _obsession_ with werewolves, two of my own daughters would never have found themselves bonding or in the process of bonding with vampires." She laughed at the strangeness of it all.

"Their father would have only wanted their happiness." Snow seemed to be thinking aloud at this admission.

"Mal?" I wondered what the dragon-shifter thought of this situation. This idea of a vampire-werewolf alliance.

Mal's eyes glinted as she told me her opinion. "With your defeat of Lord Rumplestiltskin, many of the vampire houses now fear you. Give them the option to ally with werewolves in allying with you. If they do not comply, well…"

I raised a brow at her.

Lexa crossed her hands in front of her.

"Vampires, weaker ones always come to stronger houses, if they do not wish to ally with us, then we merely break their leaders until those within the houses choose to comply." Lexa advised. "The ones left after their leaders have been defeated or broken will submit to us as the stronger power."

Fear filled me at the thought. It was how I had come to power. Amongst vampires, the strong dominated the weak and the weak flocked toward stronger vampires. Once, long ago, age was what ensured power for vampires, when age held strength, over time however, as it was found that select species of magically capable supernaturals, such as warlocks, wizards, witches, fairies even, could be turned, that strength became useless as magic became infused in some vampires. Vampires such as me who were well-versed in the ways of magic.

"What should happen if any of these new allies of ours should challenge us?" _Challenge me?_ I thought, but did not voice.

Lexa smiled.

"Easy solution, choose someone amongst your pack or even household to fight for you."

I thought it over. It wasn't a bad idea. I could have the pack and any household vampires within my protection compete for a position to champion me should I ever be challenged.

"What would you have me title them?" I inquired.

"Champion, Knave, Knight, Hand…" Lexa listed off.

"Guardian." Snow supplied.

"Guardian." I let the word slide over my tongue.

"Guardian of House WolfTamer." The women within the room all smiled.

"It is agreed then, we will have a Guardian of House WolfTamer. Lexa," I turned to the younger vampire.

"Speak to your wolf, Clarke, have her notify the other wolves of a competition for the position, the reward will be better rooms and whatever Snow, Mal and I can agree upon for this household. Also notify any vampires that have recently joined our house." Lexa bowed and left the room.

"Mal, Snow, we will need to come up with rules for the competition as werewolves, vampires and even a magic-user may be involved, I must ask you what you think will be necessary." They gave their agreement.

"Snow?" The mother of my love turned to me.

"What do you know of wolf packs that would be willing to join us?" I asked.

Snow took a seat across from me. She pulled a sheet of paper and a pen as we began to discuss the many werewolf packs with input from Maleficent who had her own fill of the packs.

I felt warmth flood my navel, spreading through me and pressed my palms over my warming belly.

 _Family._ I realized. This is what a family felt like.

No matter how odd, my family was, I smiled inwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Trees again. Trees and autumn and that night._

 _Except, no whimpering. I waited and waited for the whimpering, that I might follow the sound to its source and find Emma. It never came._

 _I began to wander._

 _Trees turned into a strange landscape, a place one could only ever dream of, the colors were bold, the trees nothing like I had ever seen before._

 _I found myself following a road, searching. Something was pulling me, tugging me toward them._

 _"_ _Emma?" I wondered, voicing what I felt aloud._

 _I followed the path beyond strange flowers that towered over me. A ticking sound met my ears._

 _"_ _Regina." I heard the calling._

 _"_ _Regina." Emma's voice, warped, not the same. It was almost childlike in its tone._

 _I shook myself. This was a dream, wasn't it?_

 _I found her in a clearing, sat at a table, two men beside her, teacups in their hands._

 _"_ _Hello lady, we have been waiting for you!" One of the men tapped his way over to me, he held out a hand. I took it, despite thinking perhaps it wasn't best._

 _"_ _Your lady here was just telling us all about you!" The other man, a hat, large and decorated with a flower atop his head. He looked quite mad._

 _I met the eyes of Emma Swan-Chaser. She did not look the same, as though she were merely a shadow of herself. A pale imitation of the woman she was supposed to be._

 _A ghost. Perhaps a memory._

 _She gave me a wicked smile and I felt a chill. The hair rose on the back of my neck._

 _"_ _Emma?" I whispered. What was this strangeness? This pale imitation of the woman I loved before me._

 _"_ _Regina." She took a sip of her tea in a most robotic manner and I became so puzzled._

 _What was happening? What was this place?_

 _Bells echoed in the distance. Bells that set the men at the table on alarm. They stood quite suddenly and hurried to gather teacups, tea kettle and everything they had of their tea party._

 _"_ _The queen!" They shouted._

 _"_ _The queen!" They grabbed one another, yelling in unison into one another's faces._

 _Emma smiled at me._

 _"_ _The queen, Regina." She spoke so eerily._

 _"_ _She is coming."_

I sat up, a silent scream on the edges of my mouth. I hurried out of bed and to a disposal can in my room. The contents of my last meal before I had gone to sleep coming up.

"What was that dream?" I whispered to no one in particular.

I did not return to bed. I dressed and left my room. It had become stifling as evening approached.

Stopping by Emma's crystal coffin, I found her to be in human-form again. Human, pale, and beautiful.

 _She is coming._ Echoed in my head. Was it a warning?

I needed air.

I stepped out into the night and into the gardens. Mulan nodded to me from her post. The wolves and newer vampires of my household had taken up a watch schedule in case of attack.

The moon was rising in the distance. Mid-moon. Full moon would be in two weeks, Clarke would be taking the wolves on their run.

I heard rustling and turned to find Lexa holding a hand out to Clarke, pulling her from a bush.

I raised a brow at the two women and Clarke laughed at Lexa, who became sheepish.

"I pushed her into a shrub, mistress." She blushed.

I held back the smile that threatened to take over my mouth. I pretended at sternness as I scolded her, "Well, be sure not to ruin any shrubbery in your wolfplay in the future, Lexa."

Lexa nodded earnestly whilst Clarke laughed, understanding the joke.

I smirked at the blonde.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies." I bid them before continuing my walk.

 _The Queen._ I wondered who the queen was. The world in my dream, was it real? Was it some strange dreamscape? It bothered me as I walked. It also reminded me of a legend.

I returned to the house and searched the library for one particular shelf of books. It held a very dog-eared series my mother had once favored.

 _Treatises on Wonderland_

 _The True Tales of Alice_

 _Wonderland, is it Real?_

 _Wonderland; a Dreamscape, Another Plane, or Limbo?_

 _Queen of Hearts, or Queen of the Dying?_

What had my mother been up to? I wondered.

I flipped through pages and could not make head nor tales of at least three of them. The writer or writers seemed quite mad.

How had my mother read these? Why?

A page fell from one of the books. I frowned as I picked up the paper. It was folded into quarters.

Puzzled, I pulled it open.

It was a drawing of the mirror room. My eyes fell to the writing below each mirror and I nearly cried out in realization.

Written, just below the now shattered mirror I had once pushed my mother through, was the word, _Wonderland._

I ran to find a disposal bin again as I lost what was left in my stomach.

Belle found me in the library later that night, she carried a book with her. I poured over another such volume of my mother's, a book that posited Wonderland as a kind of Dreamworld or Limbo.

A place where souls lost could become trapped if they were caught by its dangerous ruler, a ruler the land must always have, the Queen of Hearts. The souls there would only remember pieces of who they once were, becoming echoes of the person they had been and existing only to serve either themselves or the queen.

 _The Queen. She is coming._ It was most certainly a warning. A warning of what and for whom?

"I found something." Belle interrupted my thoughts.

I nearly jumped at being disturbed.

"Belle." I stated, hands pressed over my abdomen. There was a stirring beneath my abdomen.

This child was already restless.

Belle handed me the book she carried. It was thick, leather-bound, and if I were to find its exact age, I would have put it at a few centuries.

I frowned at the symbols stamped on the leather of the book.

"I take it you read Latin?" Belle asked.

"Most magic-users do." I muttered as I unknotted the rawhide ties that kept it shut.

"I marked the page." Belle told me as I flipped through fragile pages.

I found her mark, a thin piece of paper. I tugged it out of the pages as I read, translating aloud.

 _The Betrayal of Wolf and the Moon._

I gave Belle a puzzled glance.

"Read on. Ruby told me the story of _Wolf and the Moon._ " Belle plucked at a page before the one I read. "It's in here too, only it is a bit different."

"Different how?" I wanted to know.

"Well, the Moon is named Artemis and the Wolf is Lupe, they were an immortal and a human." Belle told me. "Lupe got attacked by a wolf and was dying, and Artemis, in her love for him, changed him into a shapeshifter, a werewolf."

"Ruby and Snow said the first wolf was named Lupe in their legends. The first born werewolf, was Luna, the daughter of Lupe, one they call, 'Wolf-Mother'." She continued.

"This next story though… I never thought that perhaps werewolves and vampires were fighting because of something like this and perhaps they had forgotten."

I read the story.

 _Lupe, lover of Artemis, grew in strength and power and soon discovered he could create others like himself with a single bite._

 _Soon, he was Alpha of the first pack, the Lux Lunae, or 'Light of the Moon'._

 _Artemis, an immortal gifted with great magic, soon found herself in the middle of a war between immortals, man, and shifters._

 _Lupe sought to take the crown as ruler of not only shifter, but human and immortal alike. He created more and more werewolves with each victory, taking from the weakest of his enemies and the strongest that volunteered to become as he was._

 _Artemis' turning of him was seen as a betrayal of the immortals. Upon realizing the man she loved had been possessed by power, Artemis betrayed him, helping both human and immortal to defeat him by changing herself, gifting herself with the help of other immortals with greater strength, greater speed, and abilities to match that of Lupe's creations._

 _She turned as many as did he to create an army that could battle his own. An army, that locked in battle found them both to destroy one another until only a handful of the strongest of each were left._

 _She returned to her people for punishment, after being unable to defeat her lover. Cursing him instead to change only on the full moon. To be unable to hold control over his own wolf._

 _Her people deliberated on what to do with her, able to create more like herself. They soon came up with a solution._

 _Cursed then, by the other immortals, became the goddess of the moon, to drink of the blood of that which she had betrayed. She would only be able to maintain her immortality by drinking of human or immortal, shifter alike._

 _Twice they cursed her. Should she drink from or turn any that were unwilling, they would find themselves a deathly thirst for their first feed. A feed they must kill, turn or enthrall._

 _From then was born the vampires. Cursed to drink of blood in exchange for their lengthened lives. Cursed from the sun and cursed to a lifetime of enslavement to that which they need in order to maintain their immortality. Her creations in turn each held her curse, each reborn in death to enthrall, kill, or turn others, their first feeds their obsessions should they be turned against their will._

 _Artemis, once of the moon, became the night and those vampires she turned, she bid fight the remnants of Lupe's turning. Children of the moon, forever to be bound in war against one another._

I finished the piece, my mind turning with the implications of what this could mean.

Artemis. The first vampire.

Lupe, the first werewolf.

They had both been lovers. They had both been changed in time by the power of what they were.

"Belle, is there any chance that Lupe and Artemis could be-?" I stopped my line of thought as Baelfire strolled into the library.

"Is there something I can help you with, Baelfire?" The man had begun to annoy me lately. I had been unable to pinpoint it exactly. His manner was that of a boy that had grown accustomed to comforts. He did whatever he wanted all day when he wasn't leading groups back to his father's estate to bring books and whatever else back.

He always seemed to have an attitude about it. I think that is what annoyed me about him.

"I see you've found the 'Origin Stories'." He remarked, nodding toward the book I held.

I frowned at him.

"What do you know of it?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I may have met a werewolf once, before I was turned, when I was a carnival performer." He answered. Baelfire pulled a deck of cards from his hands and began shuffling them. Human magic tricks. Illusions. I had seen him playing with them around Henry.

"The Lost Boys was run by an immortal named Peter, cursed to never age." Baelfire told me without prodding.

"And?" I waited for him to continue. He grinned, something mischievous glinted in his eyes.

"Once in a while, an immortal or two would stop to stay with us, even perform for a bit just to help the guy out."

"I even met a vampire once, named Artemis." He drawled.


	5. Chapter 5

Preparations for the Guardian competition were underway.

" _Artemis knew Peter from her immortal days."_

I kept getting distracted, going over what Baelfire had told me days ago. The competition was today. I needed to focus.

Snow, Maleficent and I would be judging. We had decided on three contests to find a Guardian.

A test of speed, a gauntlet of strength, and an assessment of each competitor's strategic ability. A race, fighting matches, and we would give the competitors a series of battle situations and assess the strategies they came up with in response.

I wanted a Guardian that was fast, strong and could think. Brute capability would not be enough to cow vampire houses that were run by hybrid vampires.

 _"She stayed with us for a time as we were passing through Italy."_

We stood on the steps outside of my estate. The competitors before us. Snow began a speech announcing the beginning of the competition.

 _"Artemis was interesting, if I say so myself. She could be… rather moody, but kind if you caught her in a good mood."_

The competitors stood in ranks before myself, Mal and Snow.

Ruby, Graham, Mulan, Will, Lexa, Clarke, Lily, Eric, Kara, a vampire named Raven, and a couple of witches that had recently arrived to the estate, Cruella and Ursula seemed to have all decided to enter.

Snow was worried about the entry of Kara, lately her wolf had been hard to control. She had been spending more and more time training with Kara in order to help her regain control over herself and her Berserker ability.

I was rather pleased with the turnout.

 _"She didn't like most men, but boys, she could tolerate."_

How odd. Yet she had changed a man into a wolf? I shook the invasive thoughts away. I needed to focus on this competition. On today.

"The competition will start with a race. Abilities may be used. You are to take a single circuit around the entire grounds. We will rank you by your arrival." I announced.

Maleficent moved and using her magic, burned a line into the ground.

"This is the starting line." She indicated.

"Line up!" I commanded. The competitors hurried to do as ordered.

I looked to Snow. She gave me a wide grin.

"On my howl!" She called to the racers.

"One…" She began. "Two…"

She howled.

The racers were gone in a blur. Vampires, shifters and wolves alike employed their special abilities to give themselves an advantage.

I didn't wait long for the first arrival. Arrivals?

"Tie!" Maleficent shouted.

Kara arrived first. Lexa and Clarke arrived at the same moment, crashing into one another as they crossed the finish line.

I shook my head at the two of them, knowing they commonly played like this. They could often be seen running the grounds, sparring or racing with one another, testing wolf against vampire. They seemed to enjoy it as a form of foreplay.

Ruby was next then Mulan, Will, Lily, Graham, Eric, Raven, Cruella, and finally, Ursula. I was not too surprised by the rankings, though I had expected Ruby or Mulan to rank higher.

"Go drink some water, get a little bit of blood. Refresh yourselves." I looked to the rising moon.

"The thing is, she wasn't 'just visiting' with Pan as he was passing through. We also had one other visitor with us when she came…"

"We begin the second test as the moon nears its peak."

Could Artemis still be in Italy? I wondered. Or was she hiding elsewhere? Baelfire had told us she liked to travel around Europe, sticking mainly to obscure places, islands, Greece, Italy, even the Netherlands. How could I track an ancient vampire that didn't want to be found?

Peter Pan. The Lost Boys, I realized. Baelfire said they were still around. Perhaps if I found him, I could find Artemis. Yes. That is what I would do.

It was time for the strength part of the competition.

The second part of his revelation still bothered me.

 _"A werewolf would join us as well. One, rumored to be of the Lux Lunae."_

The competitors were matched up against one another. They would have to defeat the other to move on to the next round.

"This is a non-fatal knockout, ring-out, or until your opponent has tapped out, match. There is to be no usage of special abilities, shifting or magic. You may use the enhanced strength of your kind. Your own fighting skills are to be used, no weaponry, remove all footwear, jewelry and gloves." Snow announced.

"First match; Lexa and Graham." Maleficent called.

I felt an ache in my chest thinking about Emma, how she might have once competed, how she would have, herself likely been matched up against Lexa or Graham.

I turned my attention to the match before me. Lexa was a powerful Vampire. I had seen her sparring against Clarke many a time around the estate grounds. Unlike Clarke however, her techniques were far more tempered and controlled. Where Clarke was made of wild wolf ability, Lexa was made of cool-headedness.

Lexa nodded politely to Graham as Mal began the match. Graham was strong, but against Lexa, it seemed it would not be enough. She maneuvered around him, dodging his attacks, she seemed to have already determined that to allow him to grab hold of her would give him advantage. Her eyes watched him in a calculating manner, gliding over muscles, moving at the exact moment that he did until she would hit him and jab at him in his openings.

A particularly hard kick to his back after she had dodged a frustrated rush from the man and he was knocked out of the ring. Graham hit the ground, dirt clouding the air around him as he coughed for breath.

The other competitors clapped, some whooped and others exchanged bets. Snow and Mal gave me congratulatory nods. I had chosen well in a trainee of sorts.

Lexa held a hand out and pulled Graham up from the ground. He patted her on the back in congratulations.

"Next match; Raven and Mulan!" Mal called out. Shouts from the competitors as the two women approached the ring. It seemed everyone was enjoying themselves.

Mulan was a trained fighter. Raven was new and I was not aware of how she might do in a fight. Raven had arrived a week ago and Lexa had vouched for her. One of her legs was false, a piece of her own making, Lexa having informed me that the vampire had lost it in a battle against werewolves before her turning.

The leg was a bit of a technological marvel as it had to be made to adapt to the abilities of a vampire.

Mulan and Raven went at it, but it became apparent quickly that Raven was not a warrior. Lexa had named her an engineer and a tinkerer. She huffed as she did her best to block Mulan's blows but she wasn't staying aware of her footing. Before long, Mulan was backing her towards the edge of the ring.

By the time she realized her mistake, it was too late. With a well-aimed punch, Mulan's final blow pushed her out of the ring burned into the ground via Mal's magical fire.

Raven bent over clenching her stomach and clasped Mulan's hand as everyone whistled. Aurora hurried over with water and food for her wolf. Mulan grabbing the food gratefully.

Ruby and Eric, the vampire we rescued from Lord Rumplestiltskin, went against one another. Ruby easily overpowered the recently formed vampire, her alpha bloodline giving her a hefty advantage over the man.

Lily went up against Cruella. Cruella, a witch that sought sanctuary with Mal, immediately stepped back and out of the ring rather than fighting.

"I have no interest in getting injured by my dear friend Maleficent's daughter. I've seen what a dragon-shifter can do in a fight." Her smile had been mocking as she returned to the rest of those watching the competition. Interesting.

Kara went up against Ursula in a surprising match. Until I realized the wolf was holding back. Ursula was not only a witch, but a shapeshifter from what Mal had mentioned. She did not move fast, but her moves seemed heavier somehow, as if they carried more weight when she reached out and grabbed Kara as the werewolf went at her. She put up a good fight. It was Kara latching her legs around her waist as Ursula had a hand wrapped around her throat, then prying her fingers from her throat with sheer strength, using sheer force to turn the tables, wrapping herself around Ursula until she had her in a chokehold. The witch ended up tapping out.

We had gathered quite the audience by now. It seemed most of the household had caught sight of the matches and were now interested in watching.

Lexa and Mulan were a match of pure control, technique and two people with enough training in fighting technique that it could have been an even match. Wolf and vampire measured one another, each one exchanging blows to test the other for weaknesses, neither really going in for a hit or a grab that would ultimately end the match.

"Just get it over with!" Someone shouted.

Mulan growled and Lexa hissed and they both exchanged blows looking for an opening. I waited, wondering when one would go for a hit that would end the match.

"Just wait for it." Snow nodded.

Mal chuckled to me.

"Mulan will go in first, Lexa will wait her out." She wagered.

I nodded.

"Mulan is patient, but Lexa could wait centuries." I smirked.

Lexa twitched, the movement just big enough to feign moving in for a blow. Mulan moved in, striking out, this blow seemed to hold much more power, it was a heavier strike, aimed towards Lexa's midsection, one that if it had surely landed, would have knocked her off balance. Lexa moved in and grabbed the outstretched limb. She pulled with as much might as she held and threw Mulan out of the ring.

Mulan tucked and rolled as she tumbled forward and landed with a thud. She stood with a huff as she eyed the charred ring she now stood outside of.

Everyone watching shouted and Lexa walked forward to grasp her forearm.

"Very good." I was pleased with the outcome. Lexa was proving herself. She was making me proud. I had made the right choice taking her in.

Clarke faced Ruby next. The werewolves around the estate howled as they entered the ring. Two alpha bloodlines facing off. This should be an interesting fight.

Ruby grinned at Clarke.

"You've grown up. I hope you can take me." She teased.

Clarke's only reply was a playful snap of her teeth.

Ruby struck out first. She had always been impatient in a fight. She reached out for a grab. Clarke caught her arms and twisted, bringing Ruby's arms up behind her back. Ruby struggled against her as Clarke growled into her ear. She pushed Ruby forward, Ruby digging in her heels, fighting against her.

They struggled until Clarke kicked Ruby's knee in. The wolf buckled and howled. Clarke threw her forward, Ruby rolled over. Ruby huffed and kicked out, leaping up. Clarke met her as she landed, hitting her in the chest before she could expect the blow. Ruby stumbled backward. Clarke didn't stop there. She brought hit after hit, until Ruby fell back, and with one last hit, she hit the ground, cold.

I exchanged a glance with Snow. Snow covered her smile with a hand over her lips. Pride filled her eyes. It seemed she accepted Emma's choice in Second as well.

"Impressive." I remarked. Mal approached Ruby to check on her status. Before she could kneel beside the prone wolf, she woke with a snarl.

Clarke grinned down at Ruby as she squatted beside her.

"Got the best of you didn't I?" Her grin was mug. Ruby swatted her offered hand away. She pushed herself up stood.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting to see what Ruby would do next. She shook her head and yanked Clarke into a hug.

"Emma knew what she was doing." She laughed before pushing Clarke away. A visible blush flushed her cheeks.

I clapped.

"Emma would be proud." I announced. Clarke bowed her head before returning to the crowd.

Snow called Lily and Kara to the ring. Kara spent her nights training, when she wasn't training, she was shy, quiet. I rarely heard her spoke. Like Lily, she was stoic.

Lily was as much an unknown in my household as Kara. When she wasn't around her mother, she could sometimes be seen with Aurora and Mulan when she joined them. I had seen her training with Mulan once.

I had a feeling she had been holding back during that particular spar.

The moment Maleficent announced they could begin, Kara lashed out, fast and hard. Lily caught her with an inhuman strength. A strength I felt could only be the dragon within her. Her fingers dug into Kara arms. The wolf cried out.

Lily pushed the werewolf away from her and before Kara could recover she was on her, a well-aimed kick and a palm-heel to her chin.

If Lily was this strong, how had the werewolves she had once housed with been able to abuse her?

I could hear the clack of Kara's teeth as the blow landed. She soared backwards in arc, her body arching, then crumpling as she hit the ground, just outside of the ring.

Snow ran to check on her daughter. Kara didn't stir.

"She is still breathing." Snow called. Everyone was silent, perhaps stunned by the match.

Maleficent's face was grim. She eyed me. She must have read the curiosity in my gaze as I watched Lily return to the crowd, taking a water bottle from her cousin, Aurora.

"Aurora told me the story." She spoke softly, just enough to that I could hear with my heightened senses. Private conversations amongst those like us were hard to have in public.

"I found a magical restraint in her marriage ring. Just enough to dampen her dragon. Then Aurora told me they were drugging her, keeping my Lily bound in a room when she tried to fight back despite the drugs and the magic." Maleficent's eyes filled with regret.

I weaved my fingers through her own.

"You did not know, Mal." I murmured just as softly.

Mal grimaced.

"If I had known, I could have saved her so much pain." I squeezed her hand as she let the words slip.

Snow helped Elsa and Anna carry Kara away from the ring.

"I will go have a look at the wolf." Mal sighed. I squeezed her hand once more as she let go. If Kara was hurt, I trusted Mal to look after her.

Three contenders remained. Lily, Lexa, and Clarke.

Snow approached me. "How do you want to go about this?"

I shrugged.

"Match them up, I want to see them each go against one another one-on-one. Ring-outs only." I added as an afterthought. They could not very well face a second match right after the other if they were knocked out.

Snow made the announcement for the change in rules. Lexa and Clarke were to face one another, then Clarke-Lily, then Lily-Lexa.

Watching Lexa step into the ring with Clarke was almost arousing. The two women seemed to take sparring against one another as a form of foreplay. I glanced at Snow. She frowned at the match-up. Clearly able to scent out their building tension.

The two women would definitely be having a rousing night. I sighed inwardly, wishing Emma were here. Aching to have her above me, below me, behind me.

They measured, arched, twitched, attempted to bait the other into a misstep. Lexa teased Clarke, and Clarke only taunted back. Watching them was like watching a kind of dance. Each woman clearly knew the other well. Lexa grappled Clarke, she held her from behind and Clarke maneuvered her way out of the grab, turning the tables, she ended up straddling Lexa.

Their arousal was building up the tension of those around them. Werewolves and vampires alike were growling, making soft noises of approval and disapproval. Those without heightened senses were shifting uncomfortably, clearly noticing the tension.

"Draw!" Snow announced without my approval and I glared at her. I was almost interested in seeing in which direction this could go.

Snow frowned at me.

"I am not interested in seeing one of my daughters dry hump your protégé in public." Snow huffed. I grinned wickedly. She was right. Not to mention, I could sense either a fight or an orgy about to break out and was unsure of which I wanted to deal with.

Lexa pushed Clarke off of her and in front of everyone, Clarke pulled her into a rather plundering kiss.

"Well. That confirms that to everyone." I laughed as howls, whistles and whoops sounded from the crowd. Snow rolled her eyes.

Lily faced Clarke and Clarke it seemed had devised a battle plan against the shifter. Lily was pure brute force with a hint of technique. Clarke was technique, control, force and speed. All tempered by her time spent in sparring.

I watched as Clarke danced around Lily, avoiding her blows, her attempts at grabs. Clarke didn't go in for a grab or punch or kicks. Then I realized what she was doing. She was attempting to exhaust the dragon-shifter whilst maneuvering her into a space where she would be easy to knock out of the ring.

By the time Lily realized what was happening, it was too late. Her energy was waning and before she could recover, Clarke moved in a blur, pushing her out of the ring.

Lily turned and crossed her arms. She huffed at Clarke.

Clarke shrugged.

"Good match." Clarke held out a hand which Lily took and shook.

Lily turned to face me.

"I am afraid the wolf wore me out and I will not have the energy to fight Lexa. I must concede." She bowed her head in deference much like many of my household would.

I smiled proudly.

"Sometimes it is best to know when to concede and preserve energy." I clapped my hands.

"Go. Rest, competitors and we shall move on to the next part of our competition." I dismissed everyone with a nod and stood.

"Let us check on Kara." I ushered Snow.

We found Kara snarling at Mal. Elsa and Anna worked to calm her before Snow entered the room.

"Kara!" Snow snapped, the wolf continued to snarl. Her eyes reddened.

"What is the problem?" I directed my question at Mal.

"Seems someone woke up in a rage." Mal smiled wryly at me.

"You know better than to misbehave Kara!" Snow admonished her daughter. "Particularly towards a helping hand."

Kara grunted and snapped. She wasn't in control of her wolf.

I reached through the blood bond I had made with the wolves when I made them part of my household.

"Kara!" I warned.

The wolf's face twisted in my direction.

"Control your wolf." I commanded.

She struggled. I could see her struggling. She squirmed, groaning.

"Breathe, wolf, get control of yourself." My voice was soothing, it lowered to that melodic tone I used on thralls. Slowly, Kara's eyes cleared. She shook herself off.

"What was that?" Snow embraced her daughter.

Maleficent and I exchanged glances.

"Blood bond." I told Snow.

"We should go." Mal suggested. She gestured at Elsa and Anna and the doors and we escaped the room as Snow took care of her daughter. I had seen a moment of fear cross into her eyes as Kara had gotten lost to her wolf.

I left Mal and the girls to visit Emma.

She still looked so serene, so beautiful, as if she merely rested. I clutched my abdomen, thinking about the child I bore. The reason we were having this competition.

The reason why I had to do all of this, preparing for a child while also searching for a way to save my Emma.

"Soon." I promised.

The final step in the competition would not be physical. It was purely mental. Snow, Mal and I took each of the competitors into a room privately as we gave them the same scenarios, asking them each how they would complete a battle plan, a defense, an attack, a covert operation, an operation in which they might have to leave someone behind, a rescue and a plan in which they needed to get people out with as few casualties as possible. We offered them free use of any of the tools I could provide within my household.

Mulan was the first. She was practical. She had been Graham's Second before Emma entered my Wolfpack and had a sound mind. She could be innovative but traditional in her planning. She preferred the use of wolves.

Graham was not a risk-taker. He preferred minimal casualties. His plans lacked what I was looking for. He too stuck to wolves as the default in his planning.

Clarke was exceeding every bit what Emma had been training her to be. She knew when to take risks, when to risk a loss, when to save people and how to use the tools offered her. She knew to use shapeshifters, wolves, witches and vampires alike.

Ursula was dependent on shape-shifting and had an edge to her.

Cruella was much the same, but she was a tad more brutish, harsher, and she did not seem to care for casualties.

Ruby had not trained to be a leader despite being from an Alpha line. Her plans were ill-thought and too risky. She did however think of using vampires and werewolves together, something I had to give her credit for.

Eric thought in terms of vampires. He had no training in this kind of strategy. He seemed to be lost.

Lily was a surprise. She had paused, brooding for several long moments before she came up with her plans, albeit some that would put herself at great risk, she still managed to integrate the many persons of the household, magic, vampire, shifters, wolves and the tools we held within. She held a bit of brutality to her but it was one I could appreciate.

Raven would have planned for as few casualties as she could, using tools more than people. She was not a risk-taker.

Lexa was a pleasure to watch. Her cool contemplation with each scenario. Her use of each person. Her mentioning of each of my household's strengths, of Raven's mechanical abilities, delegating tasks to persons like Mulan or Clarke to divide up leadership when necessary, her ability to devise plans that would allow her to take few losses, leave people behind when it had to be done but with the opening of them surviving, of them being able to be rescued was enough to impress me.

She was a leader. Still, after all was said and done, we needed to agree, Mal, Snow and myself.

"Candidates?" I posed after Lexa had long left the room.

Mal and Snow seemed to take the time to think.

"Clarke and Lexa won the run." Snow started.

"Lily was obviously able to keep up with Lexa and Clarke in the fight competition." Mal mentioned.

"A competition we did not get to complete due to obvious entanglements and your daughter's concession." I nodded ruefully.

"Lexa had the best strategy." I added.

"Clarke and Lily still had good ones." Mal put in.

I sighed.

"If they had completed the sparring matches, who do you think would have won?" I wondered.

We were quiet for some time as we tried to contemplate it all. Lily could have defeated Clarke based on force alone. Clarke had been strategic. It was obvious however, that Lily was not just brute strength, she could be strategic given the chance. Perhaps with training, she could control that force and use it better.

"I have a solution." Snow interrupted my thoughts.

I raised a brow at her.

"And?"

Snow began to spill as to how she thought we could make this three-way-tie work to our advantage. I crossed my hands below my chin, satisfied with her solution.


	6. Chapter 6

The announcement had been made. Three new Guardians of the House of WolfTamer. A werewolf, a vampire, and a shapeshifter. All fitting in a house made up of the three and witches.

Snow, Mal and I presented each of them with a symbol of their new station. A medallion I had made for each of them, spelled to enhance their strengths, to protect them and filled with a bond Mal and I enchanted into them after they were placed around their necks. It would connect them to one another for as long as they stood for my household.

Lily shifted uncomfortably for a moment under the weight of the bond, not ready nor used to the effects. She had not been properly bound to her wolf-husband and bore no wolf's bite as his mark.

Clarke and Lexa took the effects of the spell in stride. They were not yet bound by mark but by the way they behaved in one another's presence, it would not be long before they would be.

The two of them made me wistful for my own mate. As I closed my eyes that night, my thoughts were with Emma. Perhaps that is why my dream state drew me to her.

 _It was dark wherever I was. Dark and dank and musty._

 _It took some time for my eyes to adjust to the sliver of light that peaked through bars in a tiny rectangle of a window, bars covering the opening._

 _Stone and bars met my adjusting eyesight and I realized I was within a cell. A cell within a dungeon._

 _"Regina?" I heard the all too familiar voice and I felt my heart clench at the sound. I did not turn for fear of what I might see._

 _I could hear shifting, the soft padding of feet and I felt the touch of her hands on my shoulder and it almost felt real to me. I held my breath as hands explored my shoulders, as if to make sure I was real._

 _"Regina." She repeated._

 _"Please."_

 _Her plea is what made me turn and look. She was far cry from the crazed madness I had seen at the tea-party. Her eyes were clear and searching. They were longing and loving and brimming with tears and before I could stop myself I was embracing her._

 _"Emma. My Emma!" I sobbed into her shoulder._

 _She held me, as nuzzled into her. I could almost smell her. Almost feel her as if she were real. But this was a dream, wasn't it?_

 _"It's real." Emma told me._

 _I pulled back to search her eyes, her face. Her lips that I longed to see moving and alive and writhing._

 _"Where are we?" I whispered to her._

 _Emma looked at me sadly._

 _"You have to go, Regina." She told me._

 _"It isn't safe for you here. Not you, nor our child." She pressed a hand to my stomach._

 _I held her hand._

 _"How did you-?" I gasped._

 _"She's watching you, Regina. She's watching. She wants you and she wants our child. Please, protect it." Emma's eyes begged as she spoke._

 _Clanking, the click of heels sounded and Emma's eyes widened with fear._

 _"Regina! Go! Now!" She ordered me._

 _"But-," she cut me off, grabbing my arms, shaking me._

 _"Wake up Regina!"_

 _"Wake up! Don't come back to Wonderland."_

Henry was shaking me awake.

"Mom!" He called. "Wake up!"

I stirred, groggy, the last of Emma's words echoing in my head, _"Don't come back to Wonderland."_

"Hen-, Henry?" I croaked. I cleared my voice.

I frowned at him. He looked frantic.

"Emma! Her body is gone! It's disappeared!" He cried.

No. My mind would not believe it. I scrambled out of bed. Following Henry, I hurried after him to the room we kept Emma's crystal preservation.

It was empty. The marble slab, the crystal was empty. It was as if her body had simply vanished.

"No." My voice broke as I cried.

No. I could not lose her. Not like this. Not like this.

I leaned over the crystal, reaching for my magic, vanishing the crystal, using my magic to search for any traces, any indication at all as to where she could have gone. Nothing. Nothing except the silvery cloth I had used to protect her nudity.

I picked up the cloth and sniffed at the material. Somehow it still smelled of her.

Then I noticed the locket.

A single, heart-shaped locket, one I recognized from my childhood. A childhood made up of nightmares.

I reached out and picked it up by the chain. The fragile clasp fell open on the locket and a small piece of folded paper fell out. I picked up the piece of paper and would have whimpered at the words I read on it, were it not for Henry in the room.

 _Welcome home, dear._

That scrawl, familiar, taunting and a bearer of bad memories. I stumbled away from the marble slab as Henry called after me, worried. I needed to get away.

I burst out of the house at a quickened pace, calling to my darker nature, calling to the base vampire within me, letting it wrap around me, giving me flight as I exploded into the air, a blur as I ran to the place where it all began.

The place where we began.

It was late evening by the time I arrived. The landscape had changed so much over the years but I could still find the place. The trees, the very patch of grass in which I had died and been reborn again.

I fell to my knees, allowing myself this weakness. I cried and screamed an inhuman sound as I gave into my emotions. My fear, my desperate need, the nightmare I would face if what I knew in my gut was true.

Emma was in Wonderland. My mother had been searching for Wonderland. Emma said she was watching me. The heart locket. Only one person would know. Only one person would want me and my child so badly. Only one person could want my Emma so badly, enough to use her against me.

"Mother." I growled into the night. Hatred and fear wrapping into one. I would need my hate in order to get my Emma back. I would need to overcome my fears, those harsh memories, that foreboding sense that came with the knowledge of my mother still existing out there somewhere in another realm.

I would need to find my way to Wonderland. I would need to find Artemis so that I would not pose a threat to the woman I loved and I would need to create alliances to protect our child.

I stood, new determination gathered within me for my purposes. I rose into the air and into the night to return to my household. Plans would need making.

I yanked the sheet off the shattered Wonderland mirror. Pieces of it still clung to the frame. Other pieces I had gathered into a box and placed at the floor of the mirror. I picked it up now and opened it.

I examined the shattered glass within. I would need to repair this mirror in order to gain entry to Wonderland. I had thrust my mother into the mirror. I would need to take myself to her in order to take my Emma back.

I took the box with me as I swept out of the mirror room. I found Belle in the library laughing, a book in her hands, Ruby's head in her lap. I narrowed eyes at the distraction.

"Belle!" I barked. The two women jumped. They scrambled to stand and bowed their heads in deference to me.

"I am in need of tomes, magical books that bear research into repair of magical objects particularly that of magic mirrors or magic portals, anything about this subject would be helpful." I told her.

Belle nodded and hurried to do as I bid. Ruby watched me for a moment. I raised a brow at her.

"Wolf?" I sneered.

Ruby put her hands up in defense.

"Only wondering about the hurry." She shrugged.

"Emma's body is missing, or have you not yet noticed?" I growled. Ruby's eyes widened.

"I-, no!" She strode out of the room. Likely to see for herself.

I rubbed at my temples. What next?

"Lexa!" I called, putting my magic behind the call. She would feel me anywhere in the grounds now that she was a Guardian.

Lexa did not take long before she arrived.

She placed a plate of meats before me.

"Henry told me you haven't eaten and I… Well." Lexa did looked into my eyes, acknowledging what she knew about Emma without speaking it. I nodded, allowing a moment of sorrow before I dug into the food. It would not do me well to cause my child harm in my rush to save it's other mother.

Lexa's eyes roamed my figure.

"Perhaps, may I make a suggestion?" Lexa began hesitantly.

I glared at her before I paused, then nodded.

"You may want to begin looking into maternity wear, my apologies, but you are beginning to show." Lexa said each word as if afraid to say them. I looked down at my stomach and sighed. She was right.

"Get Mal and Snow. Baelfire as well." I commanded her.

She left to do as ordered. Left with my thoughts I hoped Emma could hold out for me to save her. She may have pleaded for me not to come for her, but she had to know I could not allow that.

I needed her. We needed her.

Weeks passed in a blur. Mal and Snow handled the buying of a new maternity wardrobe and baby items. Mal would keep Snow from buying anything frumpy and Snow would keep Mal from buying anything too outrageous. The baby shopping kept Snow busy, she took some of her daughters along with her in order to keep their minds off of their missing sister.

I had informed them of where Emma was likely now located and who I suspected had her.

Baelfire helped me in locating Pan. It seemed the youthful immortal no longer ran his carnival. Instead he ran a travel theater troupe. He seemed to be taking in teen boys and girls all of whom seemed to be abandoned or runaways.

I would be paying him a visit soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the audience of the theatre, Clarke and Mal beside me. We watched the theatre troupe which was filled with acrobatics, singing, and dance, as the youths on stage performed for the audience. None were above 18 but none were younger than 15 or 16.

They were talented. I could see that. I had to wonder at what magic Pan was using to enhance them. To make them appear better, and at what was natural talent for each.

Clarke, Mal, Ruby and Baelfire were my only escorts. I had left Lexa in charge with Snow to guide her should she meet any problems beyond her abilities. I had come to trust Emma's mother. She thought of what was best for her pack, and that was a quality I could admire.

The performance ended to great applause. I joined in and waited as the crowd moved out. I looked over to Baelfire. He stood and and nodded off toward a child, slightly younger than the ones that had been performing on stage.

The child beckoned to us. We stood and followed as Baelfire remarked, "Pan seems to know we're here."

The child led us through a maze of back rooms backstage. Other children, slightly smaller and younger than the one they followed seemed to make up the crew of the theater troupe. We were brought to a manager's office. The child knocked and stood, waiting, until a light, young male voice called through the door, "Bring them in."

The child turned the knob and opened the door. Behind a desk, a young male sat, his legs propped up as he leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Vampire Mistress Queen and her band of misfit witches, werewolves and shifters." The youth crowed as he eyed them.

"Baelfire." He sneered as he spotted Baelfire walking in.

Baelfire shrugged at him.

"Pan."

"Too bad you're too old, I'd offer you a place among us again." Pan jeered. The feet of his chair thumped as he brought his feet down and slapped his hands down on the desk in front of him.

"Now what can I do for you, I wonder?" Pan directed this at me.

I frowned at the impertinent youth. I knew him to be an immortal, thus much older than he looked, still, I couldn't help but think perhaps his immaturity was due to his inability to literally grow up.

"I am on a search for someone that I am aware you may be in contact with. Someone I have need of finding." I began.

Pan's face darkened. He shot Baelfire a look. He leaned forward at the desk.

"And why should I give up any knowledge of where one such as whom you seek might be found?" His voice lowered. He almost seemed menacing, his eyes flashing as he held my gaze.

I hardened my look.

"The one I seek is the maker of my kind and the maker of my lover's. We are with child. I know your immortal magic can sense that. I am in need of guidance. The kind only the one that made us could possibly give."

Pan leaned back in his seat. A look of thoughtful contemplation crossing his face.

"A hybrid? One has never been born. There was once a war over a hybrid, many centuries ago, the parents and the child were hunted down and eradicated, their names burned from history, witches even erased them from memory." Pan frowned as he drawled on.

I felt fear wrap around me. Clarke and Ruby stepped closer to me, pressing comforting shoulders into my sides. I calmed, werewolves were wonderful in that way, able to sense when others within their pack bonds were dealing with hard emotions, lending comfort when needed.

Pan eyed my group.

"Perhaps you won't have to worry so much about that, however. The two that were killed by their people for uniting, they were not in such a formidable union as you and your wolf… Your wolf, it is said she is an alpha?" Pan posed to me.

"Yes, both of the pack she was born into and the one we have built together." I admitted. Pan leaned forward again. He rested his chin on his knuckles.

"You already have the protection of those you lead. You have loyalty. I see a dragon-shifter and a witch. I can see your magic. Do witches stand with, or against you?" Pan asked of me.

I looked to Mal. She gave me a slow nod.

"They do." I gave him my answer.

"A deal then." Pan offered.

"A deal?" I frowned.

"A deal. Surely you have heard of Neverland?" Pan grinned. Ruby snorted beside me.

Clarke chuckled.

"Where children never grow up, pixies alight, Pirates roam the sea, and you supposedly rule?" I raised an eyebrow at the youthful looking immortal.

Pan crossed his arms and huffed.

"It is much more than that silly cartoon movie makes it look." He pouted. "I have been banished from my own land by my shadow."

Maleficent made a small noise beside me. Pan and I both glanced at her.

"Apologies did you just say your shadow banished you from Neverland?" Maleficent questioned, trying to stifle her laughter.

Pan frowned at her.

"My shadow is what gave me the power to cross from here into Neverland. My shadow, is what made me ruler of Neverland, it is what bound me there, without it, I am only able to be here, and never there. Without it, I have no shadow and not cannot cross into Neverland to access my stores of pixie dust. I cannot fly, I cannot grant immortality, and I cannot grant youth. These children are merely aging out of my troupe or going on what I have left." He grumbled.

"Hold on, if your shadow is what gave you those abilities, shouldn't it have been bound to you, in turn?" Clarke wondered.

Pan sighed. He flapped his hand at her as he rubbed at his face.

"I was betrayed by Tinkerbell." Pan admitted, bitterly.

"Tinkerbell?" Ruby choked out. I shot her a look. She clamped her mouth shut, though I could see her clearly struggling.

"Yes, Tinkerbell! I angered her and she plotted with my shadow! They did a spell to break the bond between him and me and banished me from Neverland." Pan slammed a fist on the desk. Ruby jumped beside me.

"What exactly would you want me to do about it?" I frowned at him.

Pan's shoulders slumped.

"I cannot enter. Not until my the spell that my shadow placed around Neverland is broken. For that I need powerful magic and blood from one born special." Pan looked towards my growing stomach. It dawned on me what he meant.

"You mean my child?" I growled.

"Just a vial." Pan held my eyes then, pleading, if I did not know him to be millennia in age, I would have thought him to be a child in that moment. One begging for something they truly wanted with all of their heart.

"What about the powerful magic?" Maleficent wondered.

Pan shrugged.

"I can always find someone."

"Kidnap them, he means." Baelfire input.

Pan shot him a nasty look.

"I'd return them after they completed what I asked." He said innocently.

I sighed. I needed his help. Artemis had created vampires and werewolves. When it came to it, she would likely know everything there was to know about us and them. Everything including the packs and the houses. Even one as hidden and ancient as her had to be keeping an eye on things. How else did she remain so well hidden?

"Deal, Pan. One vial, and this spell had best not bring any harm to my child." I warned him.

"I promise, you it will not." He spoke honestly. He stood quickly and rounded the desk.

He pulled a knife from the boots he wore, causing Clarke to step forward with a growl. I raised my hand and she stepped back.

Pan cut his hand and offered me the knife. I took it carefully and cut my own recognizing a blood vow to be made.

"I Peter Pan, vow to lead you to the one you seek, in exchange for one vial of your child's blood." He vowed. Magic glowed right along his wound as he clasped his hand against mine, the flesh warming.

"I Regina of the House of WolfTamer vow to give you a vial of my child's blood in exchange for the location of the one whom I seek." I was careful not to specify between Henry or my yet-to be born child, a sense of knowing deep win me as made the vow. I thought of Artemis as I thought of the one whom I sought.

The wound sealed itself as magic exchanged between us binding the vows we exchanged.

Pan stepped back.

"Now, I do believe you seek Artemis, yes?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

I should have known Pan could fly. At least some tales about him had to be true.

He eyed my escort as we made our way out into the night.

"They will need to stay behind." He told me. Clarke started, stopping only when I raised a hand.

"I will be fine." I reassured her.

She glowered at the false youth, before stepping back. Pan gave a smirk and held out a hand.

"Come on then." He wiggled his fingers and I took the proffered hand.

He jerked me into the air rather quickly. As a vampire of my caliber, I too, could fly, but he was zipping away, in a blur. As an immortal, and one that belonged to another world, he could fly fast enough to slip between this and Neverland had he not been betrayed.

Before I could truly gather enough senses to pick apart any of the cities blurring by us, I felt my feet touch solid ground and my stomach stop with a lurch. I stumbled. Pan held onto my shoulder to steady me. I glared at him. A house mistress such as myself did not stumble.

I registered that we had landed on a doorstep. It looked so mundane. Ordinary. So... Boring, really.

Pan stepped up to the simple, bland grey-painted door before us and knocked quick and hard before stepping back and simply pushing the door open.

The door creaked. The hinges old. The house within smelled of dust and mothballs, with that underlying hint of coppery iron I knew so well. Blood.

"Arty?" Pan called out.

No answer.

I saw the note before he did, written in dark curling letters;

The basement.

-Arty

Pan picked it up with a frown. He shrugged at me as he led me through the house. The old wood creaking. The place held no personal touches. It was dark, lonely.

Pan pulled open a door and ushered me down the stairs. The scent of blood grew stronger here. But other scents came through: magic, and something I knew to be distinctly werewolf. I frowned.

I made my way down into what turned out to be Artemis' workshop of sorts.

The immortal creator of our species was not quite what I expected.

Artemis limped around the room as she worked on some alchemical concoction. She was very tall, broad-shouldered and muscular. Her hair was cropped short. I caught sight of her leg and nearly started at what I saw.

Partial transformation into a werewolf.

Yet how-?

I inhaled deeply. It was mangled. She was not quite a hybrid. Her body had rejected whatever had been done to it and she had been left with a leg that was part wolf.

"You can stop the analysis, WolfTamer." I heard the gravely voice and started.

"Yes, I know who you are." Her voice was unpleasant to hear. It grated to my ears. She turned away from her work. Her face was harsh, scarred, likely from the war between immortals, werewolves and vampires so long ago.

Her eyes were of opposing creation. One that of a wolf, the other the deep red of a bloodthirsty vampire.

"How-?" I started.

She shook her head, short shaggy hair flopping everywhere.

"Let us convene elsewhere." She beckoned for us to follow as she led us into another compartment of the basement.

It seemed she spent most of her time down here. She had a kind of den. No true bed. More a mattress and a pile of blankets she slept on. Why would an immortal as old as she live in such conditions?

She gestured to some old wooden chairs. Pan and I sat as she sprawled out on a bench, lifting her odd leg onto it.

"I prefer the wilds. Always have. But obviously with my looks I cannot go out freely as I wish except to my hideouts that are in," She paused. "Countryside locations."

I didn't quite know what to say. She had created vampires and werewolves alike. Yet she was, some kind of mangled hybrid?

She waved over her form. "This is the result of an attempt to hybridize myself in order to unite both vampires and werewolves."

"It seems that unless they are born, hybrids cannot be made." Artemis nodded at me, in a knowing manner.

I passed a hand over my stomach where my child grew. I almost felt myself purr at the knowledge of what grew within me, proud of the love that I had for my wolf.

"You wanted to unite the werewolves with the vampires?" I was puzzled. She had created the vampires in order to fight the werewolves. To battle her lover.

Artemis looked at the wall. She was thoughtful.

"I loved him. He allowed the animal to take him over but-," She drifted off.

I waited.

"When I realized I was having his child, and she was born with the very same gift I had given him, I stopped viewing it as a curse that I had given to a my lover in a fit of desire to see him live forever." Artemis told me.

"She wasn't like him. She took joy in her nature. I realized there were others like her, others he had bitten, he had made that were like her, that could take on kinder fates."

She looked sad.

"My creation, the vampires had grown into their royal houses, hating the werewolves, without truly remembering why, but I hoped perhaps if I could change myself I could change their minds." She sighed. "Yet, when I tried to force myself to change, I became this."

"A mangled hybrid."

Artemis looked at me. She held my eyes.

"I became unable to unite our people when I hid myself away after I tried to change my form. My mangled looks, my scent turned both werewolf and vampire from me in distrust at a time when they were at war. My name fell into legend and I have been all but forgotten." Artemis told me in her harsh voice though it was soft as she spoke.

"What does this all have to do with what I came for?" I wondered aloud. I couldnt help the knowing deep down however of what she was saying, the underlying meaning behind her words.

"You can unite them, WolfTamer. Werewolf and Vampire. Witches and Shapeshifters. You can make them a house of one."

Artemis gathered herself up from the bench and came to stand before me. She held out her hands.

"Your child will need to be protected from the moment they are born."

I took her hands understanding what she wanted.

"I pass unto them this blessing, that they will be born with my protection. Should danger come unto them, I will know, and I will come to their aid." Our hands glowed as she made the vow.

"As for your other problem..." She left the room.

Pan and I exchanged glances. Artemis returned with a vial. A thick silvery liquid shined within.

"Pour this over your broken mirror and you may mend your mirror. I had a little talk with some certain Fates... Let us say, you will need your Emma in the days to come."

I took the vial from her with surprise. My throat was tight. I did not know what to say.

"Thank you." I barely whispered as I stared into the vials silvery depths.


	9. Chapter 9

I rushed home after my visit with Artemis. She had given Pan some very cryptic & pointed words in exchange as we left, almost growling at him as if she did not trust him. It unnerved me.

When he returned me safely to Clarke and the rest of my escort I did not look back as I gestured for them to follow.

"We must return home at once." I could feel the excitement thrilling in my veins. I could get to Emma at last!

The trip home felt much longer than I knew it to be. Anticipation made it seem as if the seconds had widened. I was annoyed and snappish with anyone that attempted to speak with me. They stopped trying after the first few attempts.

"Get me Belle! Tell her to meet me in the Mirror Room." I ordered Lexa. She was the first to meet us as we arrived.

I didn't miss the longing glance Lexa flashed at Clarke before she turned to do as I commanded.

Henry hurried after me, I saw Mal give him a shake of her head as he opened his mouth to speak to me. He clamped his mouth shut and simply followed as I hurried into the Mirror Room.

I stood before the broken mirror. The surface shattered. Pieces hung off, cracks in its surface.

I barely registered the others in the room. Belle arrived, and I produced the vial of silvery liquid Artemis had given to me.

"Do you recognize this at all?" I held up the liquid for her inspection. Belle frowned at it. It glowed and almost seemed to move within the vial.

"Essence Lunae." Belle's eyes widened. "A magical potion said to carry the very curative properties of the Moon's magical reflective light itself. Near impossible to produce because of not only the years it takes to brew, but also because it is said that the blood of Artemis herself must be obtained as an ingredient."

"It can heal or repair nearly anything except the most damaging of immortally inflicted wounds." Belle was in awe as she seemed to recite from memory what she had read on the subject.

"It will work on the mirror then?" Belle nodded her affirmation.

I almost shook at the thought. I felt nauseous with my elation. I turned to the mirror.

"Regina, are you sure you want to do this so quickly?" Belle broke through my thoughts.

"Perhaps assembling a group to go with you might be a good idea?" Mal reminded me.

I sighed. I was so caught up in seeing Emma soon, in being able to bring her back I had nearly rushed in without thinking. I glared down at my growing navel.

"This is your fault." I would never have normally rushed in. I was a planner. I plotted, organized, thought out my moves. Thoughts of my child, of Henry, of me having to live without Emma were clouding my judgement.

"Mulan, Ruby, Lily as well as Will." I told Mal. I thought for a moment as a restlessness not my own echoed within me.

"Kara as well." I had a feeling part of the reason she lacked control had to do with her being cooped up all the time.

Snow, entering the room, heard me and opened her mouth to speak, I shook my head.

"She needs this."

Snow sighed.

"You're right." Snow admitted.

"Well, if this is really happening, I'm going to gather our party and put together some food and drink to bring along." Maleficent exited with an expression of great surprise.

Henry chose Mal leaving as his chance to speak up, "Mom?"

I knew what he wanted. "Henry, I need you to stay here. I need you to be safe."

He lowered his head, defeated.

I turned to him and gave him my kindest smile.

"I love you, Henry, and I only just got you back. I can't lose you again and Wonderland is dangerous." I told him.

He nodded.

"I understand." He threw his arms around my waist. "Just bring her home."

I gave Snow a meaningful look.

"I will keep him safe." She promised.

Mal soon arrived with the people I asked her for. I glanced over each of them, dressed out and ready for a fight. I gave them an approving smile.

"Time for the moment of truth."


	10. Chapter 10

What can be read of Wonderland, imagined, even portrayed in movies, does not quite reach seeing it with a person's own eye's.

It is both parts grey, with smatterings of color throughout, like perhaps someone took a black and white painting and decided to splash only the most specific, boldest of colors into parts of it. The splashes of reds, greens, purples, and blue hues that attack the eyes as we stepped out of the portal that was the Looking Glass, was almost piercing to my enhanced vision. Wonderland was eerie and yet beautiful.

I turned to see Will Scarlet regarding the area before us with a keen but familiar eye.

"Will?" I knew through the bond what he was feeling. The foreboding that washed over him, the sadness, the yearning for lost memories. They echoed within the part of myself that was connected to him.

"Aye ma'am." He gave me a regretful look.

"Just remembering which way to go."

He confirmed what I knew to be true. He didn't lie to me. That was good.

He set off. I followed, beckoning to my pack. They arranged themselves around me, alert for any danger.

"Tell me." I urged Will as he led us past trees that were dead, gray, and that branched over our path.

"Me wife was the Red Queen." Will began. I listened to him intently. I could feel him trying to bury pain.

"I was a guard. She was overthrown by the Queen of Hearts." Will didn't go into detail. I didn't push for it, I could feel his hurt buried beneath his words. "Her sister, the White Queen stayed behind, to fight the Queen of Hearts."

He stopped at a fork in the road. He hesitated.

"Mistress. I was a coward back then." He confessed. "I ran with me wife through a portal. She died because of me."

"I promised never to let it happen again." Will sounded determined. He chose a path and I followed him. He believed in his words. He didn't want to be the man he once was. His wolf changed him.

I could hear whispers around me. Trees began to turn into the largest, most monstrous flowers I had seen in my existence. As we passed them, I knew the whispers came from them.

They were insulting us, their words were full of doubts, of insecurities. They spoke of mutts, of how my pack smelled of death, decay, and wet dog. I almost laughed, they would have to try harder than that.

I heard Kara growl something. Someone smacked her in the back of the head. Through the bond, I sensed someone getting antsy.

It was a relief when we reached the end of the forest of flowers. Will looked up and around. He turned us down another path of which he seemed to be familiar.

"This way."

The sight before us was familiar to me, only I had seen it in a dream. The table was a mess. There was no tea party. Only a man who sat at the table, forlorn, a hat in his hands, his eyes empty.

"Jefferson?" Will approached him cautiously.

The man turned to look at Will with sad eyes. They brightened quite suddenly.

"Will? Is that you?" He didn't seem to believe his eyes.

Will nodded.

Jefferson threw his chair back as he scrambled to get back up.

"Will!" He pulled my wolf into his arms.

"It has been so long! Have you come for a tea party?" He grinned, madly.

Will pulled away. "I'm afraid not, friend."

Jefferson frowned at him. Then he noticed Will's company.

"You!" He pointed at me.

I was taken aback. I pressed protective hands to my pregnant belly.

"Yes! You! You joined us once for the party! You were here but not here!" Jefferson twiddled his fingers. "Sometimes that happens with the tea."

Tea appeared in his hand. He offered it to me. I shook my head. He offered insistently.

I sighed and took it.

"It will bring you what you have lost, even if only for a moment." He leaned toward me, and spoke in a conspiratorial manner. I would normally snap anyone in half for stepping into my space without my permission, but it seemed to be normal for him, to ignore physical boundaries as he jumped back to Will and spoke quite closely to him.

I examined the tea handed to me. The cup was a delicate thing, but I could detect the magic written along it's sides. This mad man was most certainly a magician of some sort.

I hoped there would be no ill effects as I pressed the tea cup to my lips and took a sip.

It was perhaps the most bitter and disgusting tea I had ever had the misfortune of tasting. Maybe it was the vampire in me, coloring my sense of taste, warping it to be worse, but I doubted it.

I gagged, a most unbecoming behavior.

Then I felt it. I felt her. That feeling I only held just a whisper in my sleep, Emma, whose bond lay dormant, the magic binding her in her prison had been keeping her from me. Finally. I could feel as if I were standing beside her.

It was an embrace wrapped around me. I nearly cried, I had not realized how lost I had been.

Jefferson glanced at me and smiled.

"Sleep here tonight." He suggested. "In the morning, you can go to the Queen's castle. I'm sure she will be waiting."

I knew he meant more than one she. Emma, who I could feel now, was a prisoner there. The other she, my mother. I felt the bitterness in my mouth.

I would come anyway. I would face my nightmares for her.

Jefferson led us away to a small cottage where he stayed. As I lay in the bed prepared me, I could feel the inevitable tugging towards a sleep that would lead me to her.

She was no longer in a dungeon but a room overlooking the grounds of the castle. A tower. It may as well have been a prison for all that it was. She was not allowed to leave. Not allowed to make runs as a wolf.

Emma turned to me.

"They send a sorceress up sometimes to repair the room when I go into a rage." She gave me a rueful smile.

I replied with a warm one of my own.

"Well, they should know better than to keep a wolf cooped up."

Emma approached me, her look turned worried as she stepped closer.

"I warned you not to come here." Emma whispered. Her arms embraced me. I knew now that I was not completely there, but a kind of projection, brought there by the tea Jefferson provided.

"You know I would have never listened." Our noses touched. I breathed her in. She was still that terrible wolf smell with a hint of leather. That wild earthy perfume that I demanded myself to memorize.

"I know." Emma pressed her lips to mine and I felt that addictive sunburst of heat flood my veins. I realized now, that when before, it had been painful, it was now more soothing. It was more of a warmth, a softness that filled me instead of the harsh near drug-like rush it once was.

I preferred this. I smiled into the kiss.

"We will find a way, Emma." I promised. "For all of us."


	11. Chapter 11

Whatever the Madhatter put in that tea must have been made more powerful by my arrival in Wonderland. As I slept, Emma stayed with me within a dream. She held me in bed, her fingers played over my swelling belly.

The warmth of the wolf within her, I could feel it reaching out to the hybrid pup I was going to give birth to. It was soothing. I knew I was missing her touch, even feeling her spirit was enough to soothe the pain I had been dealing with since she left.

I was rudely awakened by banging on the door to the room the Madhatter allowed me to stay in. Soldiers burst into the room, dressed in red and black uniforms.

One look at them and I knew they were heartless. I couldn't sense a heartbeat, and their eyes were empty.

"Her majesty the Queen demands your presence." A single soldier stepped forward.

I sighed. My mother couldn't wait?

My wolves growled from behind the soldiers. I lifted a hand from the bed. They quieted.

"Allow me to fully awaken and I will meet you downstairs." I told the soldiers. I gave them a cold look.

The soldier bowed his head. He and those that followed him, stepped out of the room. I climbed out of bed, hand wavering over my stomach.

It was time to face my mother. Was that dread I felt? A sense of excitement passed through me as well. Soon I would be reunited with Emma.

"Will." I called. He stepped into the room. The soldiers had left the door open. My pack waited just outside of it, awaiting orders.

"Stay with Madhatter." I told him. "Convince him to take you to the White Queen."

He kneeled and pressed a fist to his chest before standing and leaving me to do as ordered.

I stood and met my pack.

"Try not to fight anyone." I smirked at my pack. Ruby and Mulan exchanged looks. Lily lifted a defiant chin.

Kara was the one who spoke, "No promises."

They followed as I went to meet the soldiers. They waited outside. I raised an eyebrow at the carriages they came with.

"Her majesty does not want your ride to be uncomfortable." The same soldier from before told me.

I nodded and moved to step into a carriage.

"Ruby, ride with me." I felt a wolf beginning to shift. I frowned and looked back at the group. "Kara, you too."

I could feel her struggling to control her wolf. She grappled with it, trying to calm it.

I pressed a hand to her wrist. She looked at me in surprise. Her wolf calmed. I reached out to it, scratching it's overlarge head. I could sense its power. I didn't know why it lacked control, but it was by far, the most powerful I had ever known.

I stepped into the carriage. As they followed after me, I eyed Kara. She, like Emma was blonde-haired and blue-eyed. Unlike Emma, she carried no confident air, she was a ball of nerves, as if her lack of control made it difficult for her to relax.

The carriage surged forward as we began to make our way to my mother's castle. I pressed protective hands over my stomach. Ruby reached out and squeezed my arm.

"We're here, Mistress." I gave her a small smile. The pack had become my family. I would be safe as long as I had them.

The castle itself was large, many towers ran it's outline from what I could see through the carriage window. As we rolled to a stop, I eyed our welcoming party with dread.

My mother stood on the steps to the castle. She wore that cold smirk I had hated so much as a child. That look that said she always won her way.

Emma stood off to her side. Ruby growled as the carriage doors were opened. I could see why. My alpha wore cuffs and was bound as she waited for me.

I smirked. My mother didn't trust Emma not to fight. Emma must have given her a hard time.

I allowed my wolves to step out first before making my way out of the carriage. My mother walked down the steps, smiling that empty smile.

"Regina, my daughter." She was clothed from head to toe in reds and blacks. Her crown a bright gold with rubies set into it.

I allowed her to reach out and embrace me. There was no warmth in it. I realized as she pulled away why that was. I wasn't a vampire when I pushed her through the mirror. I would not have been able to sense it otherwise.

She had no heart. She couldn't have loved me if she tried.

I gave her a tight smile as she pulled away. I was going to play my part until I could figure out how to get Emma and the rest of us away from her.

"Mother."

"Come, we have much to discuss." She turned away.

I glanced back at my pack. They understood the look I gave them. I didn't want any fights until we escaped.

I followed my mother up the steps. She glanced at the guard surrounding Emma.

"Release her, I'm sure my Regina will keep her under control." I could hear the smugness in her voice.

Emma ignored her. Her eyes were only for me. As her bonds were released, she hurried forward. Her wolf was eager. I tried not to react, but I could feel myself smiling anyways. Emma wrapped me up in her arms. She breathed me in.

I closed my eyes in relief. I wanted to cry but I held back. My mother couldn't see my weakness.

 _Emma_. I pulled away but allowed Emma to wrap an arm around my waist as we followed my mother into the castle. I could communicate through our bond again.

 _Her army is huge_. Emma told me through our bond. I knew. I had seen them as we approached the castle. There were hundreds, all heartless.

 _We will find a way to escape._ I replied to her. Emma didn't want to hurt unwilling soldiers. I knew we might have to hurt some in order to get away, but I would find a way to get us out and perhaps free her army if I could.

We followed my mother into her throne room. She stepped up and turned facing us.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Regina." She held her hands out in a grand gesture. I watched her coolly.

"Not impressed." I gave her a cutting reply. She held her chin up proudly.

"I am sure you will change your mind." She smiled coldly and sat in her throne. My mother made a beckoning gesture.

"This man here will show you to your rooms." A servant, clad in her reds and black colors bowed. He was heartless too.

"Your pack will have their own rooms on one condition." I held her cold eyes as she spoke. Another servant stepped forward. He opened the box he held.

"They must wear these." Bracelets sat in the box. They held the same powers as the cuffs Emma had been wearing as we approached the castle. They would suppress their wolves. Emma had been released from them, my mother believing I would control her. I hid a smirk.

I heard a growl. Emma and I both turned to see Kara, her stance widening. She battled a transformation.

"Kara!" Emma spoke with her Alpha. She stepped down to her sister. I could feel them battling, grappling with one another, their wolves were fighting each other for control. Emma growled until Kara whimpered. She backed down, she wrapped her arms around herself as if hurt. Emma hugged her briefly.

"They will wear the bracelets." I sighed. I would have to find a way to release them when we escaped.

My mother gestured for soldiers to step forward. They grabbed pairs of bracelets and approached my wolves.

Emma took the bracelets from them. When my mother started, I shook my head.

Emma put them on Kara first. She was reaching out, comforting her with her wolf. They would struggle against my mother's soldiers. Emma knew that.

Once all of my pack were cuffed, we followed the servant my mother had indicated. He led Emma and I to our rooms first.

"Behave yourselves." I told Ruby, Mulan, Lily and Kara. Kara didn't look at us. Lily shrugged and Ruby and Mulan smirked. They would only behave so much.

Emma and I entered what seemed to be a sitting room. As the doors shut, I collapsed into her arms with relief.

"Emma." My voice shook. She held me, her arms strong. I inhaled her scent. It wasn't an echo like in our strange dreams. It was purely her and it was real.

Emma pulled back and checked me over. Her hands pressed to my face, ran down my arms. I shivered at the touch. Her lips pressed hungrily against mine as she pressed palms to my growing stomach.

"I missed you so much." She whispered as she pressed her head to mine. I smiled at her. It was the first time in months that I felt truly and totally warm. She connected me to something. She made me feel totally and truly alive.

Emma pulled me into our bedroom. I could see that she needed me. Her hands roamed my body as she pressed her lips to my skin. Her wolf, I could sense was seeking to reclaim me.

I gasped as she ripped at my clothing. I gave into her need. I could sense my own growing as her lips claimed my own. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue licked at my lips. She delved into my mouth, her fingers mapped my skin as my clothing felt to the ground, torn to shreds.

I pulled her into me, whimpering. I needed her to be as naked as I was. She pushed me onto the bed and pulled everything she wore off as she clambered over me. I arched beneath her touch until she stopped. I whimpered. Why did she stop?

Emma gazed down at my rounding stomach. She caressed it with a warm smile. I felt my heart twitch. She had brought me to life after so many years of longing and feeling dead.

Her mouth pressed to my stomach. I watched as she caressed and made her way down until she was swiping a lurid tongue against my center. She moaned.

"You taste different." She told me, happily.

I threw my head back as she ran her tongue through my folds. She lapped and suckled at me until I cried out under her attention. Her fingers gripped my hips. I could feel the touch at the base of my spine. She held onto me as I arched and felt myself coming with a cry. Everything was so much more sensitive than it had been before.

Her touch was gentle as she crawled her way back up to my body, her lips pressing against my skin. She lapped at my breast until I grabbed her chin and pulled her into a slow, unhurried kiss.

"I missed you." I whispered to her. She wrapped her arms around me and turned me into her embrace. We lay on our sides, holding one another.

"I missed you too." Emma whispered. She kissed me again.

I felt whole, I realized as we wrapped up in one another. I didn't notice how much of me was missing until she held me.


	12. Chapter 12

A knock sounded at my door, waking Emma and I from our slumber. I heard Emma grumble as she removed herself from my side. I turned over and watched as she padded over to the door, not even bothering to dress herself.

She opened the door to the same serving man who had shown us to our room.

He looked at her naked form with disdain.

I gave him an amused expression as his eyes fell to my tattered clothing on the floor and then to me, lounging in bed.

He sniffed.

"There is appropriate attire in the wardrobe." He told us. "Her majesty requests your presence at dinner."

Emma rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. She slammed the door in his face.

She approached the bed smoothly. I watched her, appreciating the view. Emma crawled up into the bed, she leaned over me, waiting.

I pulled her to me and heard her moan into the kiss.

"I missed that." Emma whispered as she pulled away.

"Mmm." Was all I could reply. I had been lost in the sensation of feeling her lips against my own again.

Emma caressed my belly. I hummed under the gentle touch.

Emma grumbled as she pulled away.

"We should go to dinner." Her voice was dark.

I groaned as I moved to sit up. Emma reached out to me, she helped me sit, allowing me to lean against her. I felt as if my belly were growing much faster than it had with Henry.

I gazed down, as I remembered, I was four months along.

Two months to go, I realized.

Emma held a hand to my womb. She and I turned surprised looks to one another as I felt an uncomfortable stirring at my navel.

"Seems our child knows their other mother's touch." I grinned to her. Emma's arms moved to hold me. I nuzzled her jaw.

"Your mother can wait a minute longer." I could hear the joy in Emma's voice. The wonder, as she held me.

I pressed myself closer into her chest.

If my mother was displeased with our tardiness, she hid it well. She gave Emma and I a pleasant smile as we entered the dining hall. It looked unnaturally saccharine on her.

She indicated the empty seats to her right. A servant pulled them back.

Emma and I moved to take our places. My mother clapped her hands.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin our meals."

Servants brought forth salads. I grimaced at the sight. Werewolves did not do well with salad.

Emma didn't even bother touching her own. The other wolves at the table played with the bowls of leaves and vegetables. They didn't take a single bite.

I picked at the food. One sniff told me the child growing within me would reject it immediately if I took a bite.

We waited as Cora ate. I grimaced at every crunch of vegetables. I could feel my hunger growing.

I glanced around at the others that dined with us. My people did not eat. There were humans among us. They ate slowly, careful not to finish their food before Cora. The humans were without their hearts. All except one.

I turned my gaze toward the source of the heartbeat that was not immortal.

She sat 4 seats down, she ate her food at a steady pace. Her skin was pale, her hair, dark in stark contrast to the whiteness of her skin. She turned her gaze to me, as if she noticed I was watching.

Her eyes were a piercing gray-green. She exuded a presence of power.

Magic, I thought. It surrounded her, wrapped around her.

"Ah, it seems you have sensed the only witch I have allowed to keep her heart at my table." I looked to my mother. She had finished her salad.

"Introduce yourself." She permitted the woman.

The dark-haired witch stood. She curtsied, her dress a work of artful embroideries.

"Lena of Luthor." She sat again after her introduction.

I watched her curiously. If she was as powerful as I suspected, why would my mother allow her to keep her heart?

With a gesture of her hand, more food was brought forward.

I could smell the aroma of cooked meat. It would have to be enough.

The servants unveiled entrees of fish and meats, a cooked ham and a large bird of some kind.

I felt my wolves shifting around me. They were hungry. Even Lily had avoided the salad.

"Let us enjoy this fine meal my royal cook has prepared for us."

I couldn't help but dig in as servants served us. My child was hungry. I suspected the shifters at the table were all hungry as well, I focused on my own food, taking even double what Emma ate.

My mother watched me, her face one of vague interest. I glanced up to catch her gaze. Hidden as well as it was, I could still see the disgust in her cold eyes.

I slowed my pace, remembering my manners but I did not stop eating. I was immortal, even without a heart, my mother was not.

A plan began to form in my mind, as that thought came to me.

Myself and my shifters were the last to finish eating.

My mother raised her hands.

"Any mortals who are without magic may leave." She dismissed.

A small handful of humans stood. They were empty-eyed and heartless. Their movements were mechanical as they left.

"Let us talk business."

"Yes, it would be good to know why you went to such great lengths to bring me here, mother." I spoke the last word with an edge. Had I been mortal, perhaps I would not be so willing to speak as I did to her now.

I had the edge of immortality. The arrogance that came with it.

She smiled at me, that cold, empty smile.

"Regina, dear, if not for all that I did to bring you here, the portal between our two worlds would not have been repaired."

"It will make my help so much easier."

Emma's hand wrapped around my own. She rubbed her thumb against my skin, comforting me.

"What could you possibly have to offer?" I was making a jab at her. I saw the slight furrow of her brows. The anger that flitted across her expression.

"I can make your return home very difficult, my daughter." Beneath her calm demeanor, she was seething. I took joy in knowing I could affect her.

A growl sounded down the table. Everyone turned to see Kara rising from her seat.

"Control yourself, wolf." A voice laced with magic rose from the center of the table.

I glanced to see Lena reaching out to Kara with her magic. Kara whimpered, she flopped back into her seat.

Kara watched the sorceress with wide eyes as she returned to sitting.

Interesting, I thought to myself, filing that information away for later.

"If your wolf is done with distracting us, I will now make my offer." My mother spoke coolly.

I waited, silently. I did not care for her threat, nor did I care for what she had to offer. I had grown up at her uncaring hand. With her pulling at my strings to dance to a tune I was unaware of being played.

"You need protection for that child you're carrying, do you not?"

I grit my teeth. How did she know?

"That house is full of secrets." She seemed to read my expression.

"I have quite the army." My mother gestured to a large window beyond where she sat. A servant pulled the curtains back.

The dining room we ate in was a few stories up into the castle. My eyes flicked over to the window.

There had to be thousands of them, lined up on the ground, just visible from where we sat. She must have ordered them to place themselves as such. Thousands of people dressed in dark reds and blacks, a symbol of a heart held in a fist painted over their chests. I realized they were all heartless. I pitied them.

I didn't speak. I was not sure if this was something I should accept. I didn't know if this was something I wanted.

"What would you want in return for such an army?" I wanted to know.

"Oh my dear, simply to return home with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Emma watched me as I paced back and forth in our rooms later that evening.

My mother had dismissed us upon my lengthened silence.

"Take time to think about it, but not too long." Her eyes held a veiled threat that the rest of her smiling expression did not betray.

Fear gripped me. I opened my mouth to speak to Emma, before remembering where we were. Her castle most assuredly would have ways for her to eavesdrop on or watch guests.

I strode over and gripped Emma, pulling her towards me. She watched me with surprise as I pulled her into a kiss. Her mouth slowly yielded itself to me as I deepened the kiss.

 _We cannot allow her to return with us._ I reached out through our bond.

Emma snorted her surprise into our kiss. I could feel her struggling to concentrate as my lips moved over hers. She tugged on my elbows, pulling me into her lap.

 _What do you think she is planning?_ Emma wove her fingers through my hair and tugged. She pressed her mouth to my collarbone.

 _I'm not sure, but it would not be anything good_. _She cannot put my children in danger._ I hissed as she bit into my skin. I moaned when she ran her tongue over the bite, soothing my skin unnecessarily.

 _Our children._ She admonished through our bond.

 _Our children_. I gasped. I had forgotten how warm her mouth felt in contrast to the never-ending coolness caused by my vampire blood.

She was unlacing the dress I had found in the wardrobe of the room. Her fingers ran along my back.

 _We have to plan._ I moaned despite attempting to concentrate.

I tugged her away from her attentions to my chest, pulling her by the hair until her throat was bared to me.

I could feel her thrumming with raw need.

 _Emma, we must figure out how to escape._

Emma's fingers traced down my spine. I arched into the touch. My belly kept me from arching further as her fingers traced down my spine.

 _I think I may know someone who can help_. Emma's fingers settled on my shoulders. She began to brush the dress down my arms. I allowed her to pull it down until the top was bunched around my waist. She licked down until her mouth tugged at my oversensitive nipples.

 _Wh-who?_ I shuddered. It felt wonderful to be touched like this. Her hands and her mouth were worshipful as they played over my skin.

I no longer felt the need to drain her, my need for her was no longer driven by bloodlust, but true, unhindered lust and love. Her appreciation of me tightened our bond.

 _We must free Alice_. Emma's hands gripped my thighs, having bunched my skirt up around my waist with the rest of my dress.

I gasped as her fingers slid through my wetness and lost all train of thought. My hips thrust down onto her fingers. She was rubbing and teasing, drawing out my need until she was ready for me to come.

I clenched my jaw, I didn't want to beg, but she wasn't giving me what I needed. Her fingers were playing me. She rubbed and teased slowly, she would build up speed. Rightt as I felt myself drawing to the peak she would draw back, she wasn't letting me have it easily.

"Em-ma." I choked. "Ple-ease."

I could feel her grinning. Her teeth clamped over the bite she had left me with, the marking that I was her mate.

As her fingers curled, I cried out, my head thrown back involuntarily.

Coming down from such a high, I still didn't feel entirely satisfied. I needed more. I stood on shaky legs and pulled her up.

We could worry about Alice later.

We lay in bed as Emma caressed my naked skin. I laid with my head on her chest, inhaling her scent. It had taken multiple orgasms but I was finally sated.

 _Where is she?_ I asked through our bond.

Emma grunted. She must have been falling asleep.

 _She's in the dungeons_. She answered, her inner voice sounded tired. I smiled.

 _Sleep, darling, we can figure out a plan later._ I commanded. I kissed her jaw and rolled over.

Emma's arm came around to rest on my abdomen. She pulled me in until we were spooning. Her fingers played over the taut skin holding our child within. I felt my own draw towards sleep closing in as the movements soothed me.

The babe kicked under her touch and I felt Emma's hand still over the movement. We both waited until it was apparent that was all we were getting for the night.

"Serena," Emma whispered.

"Hmm?" I was too tired to form a coherent sentence.

"It's a girl." Emma's breath ghosted over the back of my neck. "Name her Serena."

Serena. It was a lovely name. Even for one would be born into a tumultuous life. I liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

I followed my mother's servant as he led me out of the castle keep and into a maze of hedges. Rose bushes climbed along the hedges, vines wound up and around, branching overhead unnaturally, creating a thorny and ominous view overhead.

I took it all in, my face impassive. My mother had certainly grown more interesting in all that was gaudy in this realm that she ruled over. I thought back to the family estate with its refined, but much more subdued décor and tones. The chaotic splashes of color throughout black and white that met the eye here, were becoming a pain to my better senses.

My mother awaited me, sipping tea in what I could feel to be a magically protected alcove of the garden. It vibrated with her power. I gritted my teeth, dark memories stirring, knowing what her magic felt like when turned against me.

She gave me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Regina, my dear, come, sit." It was not a request.

I held her gaze, but I did not hesitate. I would not play her games.

She passed a cup of tea to me. I raised an eyebrow with disinterest.

"What is it that you want, Mother?" I made sure to bare my pointed teeth, a reminder that I wasn't interested in tea for a reason.

She ignored my attempt to intimidate her, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"I was merely interested in your answer, dear." She turned her cold gaze on me. We held hard stares for a time. Minutes ticked by. I realized there was a clock somewhere in the garden, my enhanced senses catching the ticks as they tocked our locked gaze away.

It was a hair-raising roar that broke our staring contest.

"What is going on?" My mother gestured for one of her guards who stood watch nearby. He hurried toward her.

"Find the source of the commotion. Take care of it." She ordered.

I watched him hurry to do as he was told. The roaring grew louder. I listened, until it seemed to be moving away, I could hear other voices, a shout, and then silence.

Whatever, or whoever it was, it was over with.

"Perhaps a few more days to decide, mother?" I was making a risky decision, I knew, but I couldn't take her home with me. I needed to figure out how to leave her, free her people, and perhaps upend her rule.

I noticed the twitch in her jaw as she turned toward me.

"Why do you hesitate, Regina?" I felt the anger radiating from her, it had to be strong to be felt in her heartless state.

"I offer you an army, one that could protect that child from all that is to come." Her voice was hard, cold as she spoke.

I stood from my seat.

"Surely mother, you don't want me to just take what you offer without at least some kind of demonstration?" I had to play this correctly, or she would see through the manipulation. She watched me with interest. There was that hint of underlying curiosity somewhere.

"What kind of ruler to my house would I be, if I were to just take what you offer, without knowing exactly _what_ it is you offer?" I placed a hand on the table, holding her gaze steadily. I had to play the Mistress of a vampire house in this moment. I had to make her believe I was serious.

My mother seemed to really contemplate my words. To take in what I said. Her pragmatism was going over my request. Her greed battled with it, trying to decide which was more important, her lust for power, or her understanding of how to gain that power.

"Fine." She raised a hand. "One week."

"One week and you must have your decision."

I smiled. One week is all I would need.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma found me as I reentered the castle. She rushed over to me. She hid her emotions well on the surface, but I could feel her worry.

"What did she want?" Emma embraced me, then pulled away. She ran her hands down my arms, I could sense her wolf seeking comfort by reassuring itself as she checked me over with touch.

I sighed.

"She wanted my answer." I leaned into her. She nuzzled me. I sensed something else beneath her concern.

 _What's bothering you?_ I inquired.

Emma didn't answer immediately. She pulled away, wrapping her arm around me and tugging me along.

 _Kara lost control again_. Emma admitted as we began to walk the halls of the castle. I leaned against her as if we were on a simple lover's stroll.

Emma drooped.

 _I don't know how to help her, anymore_. _Her wolf, is completely out of her control, and it is stronger than my alpha_. I could feel Emma's sadness, her disappointment in herself.

I stopped and turned to face her.

 _Was that the commotion I heard while I was in the garden?_ I wanted to know.

 _She attacked a guard. They were ready to throw her in the dungeons._ Emma told me. _They would have if not for that witch._

 _Witch?_

 _Lena? Your mother called her._ Emma looked confused. _I don't understand, but she was able to calm her. I haven't seen anything like her, really._

I contemplated what she told me. We were approaching an unguarded spiral staircase. It led up into one of the many towers of the castle. Emma kneeled and swept me up in her arms.

I huffed, annoyed.

"I can walk." I voiced my objection.

Emma chuckled.

"I'm sure, but why should I make my beautiful mate carrying our child walk when I have the strength to carry her 1000s of miles, given a chance?" Emma smirked at me in her arms. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her neck. She pushed off and hurried up the spiraling stairs. I listened to the rhythm of her breathing, reveled in her muscles flexing as she held me tightly. She was a powerful being, secure, and strong, supportive. More than I could ask for in someone to bond with.

 _Perhaps this Lena could be swayed to help us._ I schemed.

Emma grunted. We were reaching the top of the tower.

 _I'm not sure._ She replied.

She set me down at the top of the steps. I pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She inhaled deeply, I could hear her heart beat increase, it always did when we kissed.

The tower opened up to a view of a corner of the grounds beyond the walls. Wonderland, I had a feeling, would have been beautiful if not for the blackened, withered trees, as far as the eyes could see, and where the trees were not, patches of the untamed, abnormally behemoth flowers grew.

My mother, it seemed, had wasted the land and allowed only that which benefited her to continue to live.

I gazed down at the land, sadly.

Emma embraced me from behind.

 _She would only lay waste to our world._ I knew her. I had known her my whole life. She destroyed all that she touched. She had tried so hard to destroy me.

 _Alice is in the dungeons._ Emma reminded me. _I snooped around a little today. She's well-guarded._

 _If we can gain Lena as our ally, perhaps she might help us?_ I had a feeling. There was more to why Lena still had her heart.

 _There has to be more._ Emma insisted.

I huffed. I was getting frustrated.

 _Will is out searching for the White Queen._ I hadn't wanted to speak until I had some kind of reassurance that we had her ally ship

 _The White Queen?_ Emma's heart rate picked up. Excitement touched me through our bond.

 _Yes._ I was curious. What was exciting Emma about the White Queen?

 _Alice._ Emma wasn't making sense in her excitement. She was gathering her thoughts.

 _Regina!_ Emma was buzzing. I turned in her arms.

 _Emma._ I pressed my palms to her cheeks. _You're not making sense._

Emma stopped. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe, calming her nerves.

 _Alice was caught with one of Madhatter's hats._ Emma began. _This one is special, it lets anyone with magic powerful enough move people and objects from one place to the location of the hat in Wonderland._

Emma paused. She held my gaze, waiting for it to dawn on me.

 _My mother. She has the hat._

 _Your mother, she figured out how to use the hat to pull my body from our realm._ Sadness washed over Emma. _I'm not sure how, but after I was nearly drained, my spirit was ripped from my body and left wandering until something called it here._

 _Hatter found me, invited me to tea. When your mother found me, I was practically a ghost, she figured that out when she couldn't hear my heart beat. I think my connection to my body allowed her to pull it through the hat with her magic._

Emma hesitated. She was apprehensive.

 _Lena helped._

 _Is that why you don't trust her?_ I purred. I knew there was more to it.

Emma grumbled. _She was there with your mother. They did not greet me kindly._

I bristled. No one treated my mate badly.

Emma looked out onto the land below the tower. She was thinking.

 _Perhaps, if we can trust her, she knows where to find the hat. We could use it somehow to release the hearts, maybe?_ Emma didn't seem to think it was feasible.

I smirked.

 _Emma._ I held up my hand, sparking with magic. _I'm sure we can figure something out._

I found the witch, Lena, later that evening, in one of the libraries. Emma had gone to find Kara, to check on her.

"Lena!" The dark-haired woman turned away from her book with surprise. I glanced at the pages. A magic volume. I held back my snort. Of course.

She didn't speak, only waited with a raised, carved brow for me. I eyed her carefully. Her heartbeat was steady, calm.

I sat beside her, on the seat she occupied. She watched me with curiosity, but I sensed no fear.

"Emma told me about the incident." I opened. Green eyes flickered over my face. I noticed the kindness held deeply within them. How had she gotten away with her heart?

"Is there a reason for this chat?" There it was. The guardedness. She was kind, but wary.

"I'm merely curious."

I was. Truly. This witch was an enigma. She still had her heart. She was able to calm Kara instantly, her eyes held kindness but she was guarded in her body language and in the way she spoke.

Lena's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to lose the wolf's trust." Lena told me. I felt surprise wash over me. She was protective over a wolf already?

I scoffed.

"This had better not be some ploy of my mother's to steal one of my wolves away from me. For all I know, you could be using Kara, a pawn in my mother's games to get close to me." I was testing her to see her reaction.

Lena stood, ignoring her book as it hit the ground with a loud thudding. I watched as her expression turned cold, losing all kindness.

"I am no-," She stopped abruptly, her eyes darting around, frantically.

I grinned. She was ours. She would help us if I asked.

"Good." I glanced around the room. I stood and bit into my wrist offering it to her. The plan I had for her formed instantly in my head.

I leaned forward, breathing across her cheek, "Drink."

Green eyes looked up at me apprehensively as her dark lips met my wrist. She pulled away and licked her lips.

She would know her place in the plan when the time came. She was bonded to us now.


	16. Chapter 16

Lena, I learned was guarded for a reason. My mother had kept her around because she hadn't been able to take her heart. She was trying to figure out a spell that would allow her to break through whatever magic was protecting Lena.

Lena knew what allowed for it. She had a half-sister who had gone to great lengths to protect her from a family that hated magic and sacrificed herself in the process. From the moment she died, Lena had been untouchable by any magical means, or physical means of death. She knew because many had tried.

She told me this in a part of the castle she knew to have none of my mother's magical methods of spying. Emma was present for all of it.

It would be another day before we enacted the plan. I allowed Lena to speak to Kara about her part in it, as Kara would probably not like what she was going to have to do. There was a connection there to Kara's wolf that Lena had. While Kara herself was quieter, her wolf would come out much more fiercely and it was a force to be reckoned with. Truly a beast.

My mother summoned Emma and I to a demonstration of this heartless army of hers.

It was worse than I thought.

The lack of heartbeats was already eerie by itself. As Emma and I followed my mother to the company gathered in a field outside of the walls of her castle, I tried listening for even a hint of a beat. A hundred armored people stood before me, men and women alike, it seemed my mother didn't discriminate, and not a single beat.

Bile rose in my throat.

I watched as she lifted a thin wand, much like a conductors, and began a series of movements. As though she were merely conducting an orchestra, and not an entire army of soldiers who were slave to her will. The soldiers turned, and began doing a series of facing movements, a flick to the right, a whirl of the wrist and they would about face. A snap of the wand, and they lifted their hands to salute.

There were no variances. No one lagged or was too quick. Their movements were sharp, concise. My stomach stirred and kicked violently. I lurched. Emma caught me. I began to sweat.

"Regina?" She couldn't keep the concern from her voice.

I clutched my stomach. It had been growing so much larger since I had come to Wonderland. Why was it suddenly so hot? I hadn't been this warm since I had known the eternal undeath that came with becoming vampire.

Emma wrapped strong arms around me. I didn't even bother fighting it. My mother abruptly stopped her demonstration, aware of what was happening behind her.

"Regina my dear, perhaps we should take you up for some rest?"

I frowned at her. I couldn't tell if her concern was false. Not in my weakening state. Was I sweating?

Emma lifted me up, into her arms. The second time in as many days.

"Don't get used to this." I murmured to her. I was beginning to feel delirious. Emma chuckled. She stepped off. My mother followed behind us. I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted to lie down.

Pain was radiating from below my navel. I felt as if I were being kicked in the gut by a horse. I groaned. Emma murmured soothing words to me. I was sweating, surely now. I could taste salt streaming down my face. Tears?

Lena was waiting outside of our room as Emma rushed me inside. Worry etched all over face.

"Emma! There's something I need to tell you!" Lena didn't even glance at my mother.

Emma hurried me through the door Lena held open for her.

"Can it wait?" Emma asked as set me gently onto the bed. I was doubling over in pain, clutching my belly. There was movement. Emma had only eyes for me. I clutched her hand, as my vision blurred. Heat flooded my veins. I felt alive, so much was happening at once.

"I'm afraid not." Red entered the room.

I tried to listen through the pain. I was gasping to bear it in. Relief washed over me as I realized that while I was in desperate pain, my child wasn't in danger.

I was changing to suit the child I was going to bear. Or rather, the child was changing me. Making me as much a hybrid as it was in order to make its birth easier.

My eyes snapped open as I gave a final cry of pain. Everyone stared at me. Emma ran a soothing finger down my cheek. Her eyes stared into mine with wonder.

I heard roaring, and a howling in the distance calling to me.

"Emma." My voice cracked on her name.

"I know." She whispered to me. "Go. They're calling. I'll take care of things here."

Then, darkness.

 _The full moon, larger than I had ever seen hung itself in a sky beyond a scenery so magnificent, I felt my breath taken away. Wilderness, untamed, mountains, trees and snow fell around me. It was not cold. I reached out to touch the snow and found it soft, but without any coolness. How odd, to be able to touch snow and it have no affect?_

 _The soft padding of their footsteps alerted me to their presence. I turned to find a pack of wolves approaching me. They were larger even than Emma in her wolf-form. They towered over me. I was not tall, but for wolves, one can imagine, even this is a great height._

 _One, in particular held me with bright, intelligent eyes. She held my eyes for a long time. It was the male I was wary of, the male, with brutal, powerful eyes who watched me as though I were something to be suspicious of._

 _"_ _WolfTamer." His voice was powerful. Somehow I knew him at once. Who he was within the wolf hierarchy._

 _"_ _Lupe." I bowed my head in deference. He was alpha beyond even myself. He was the first._

 _That made the female beside him only one other._

 _"_ _Luna." She offered. The daughter of Artemis and Lupe. The first created werewolf, and the first born werewolf._

 _"_ _Why am I here?" It was wondrous. I had met Artemis, and now Lupe and Luna in such a short time._

 _They exchanged looks. Lupe grunted. I could feel Luna's joy._

 _"_ _Your child's blood, it has combined with yours, and in the process, it has changed you." Luna told me._

 _I nodded as it washed over me._

 _"_ _You are now a hybrid." Luna continued._

 _A hybrid. A laugh escaped my mouth. In more ways than two. I clapped a hand over my mouth._

 _"_ _I'm sorry." I shook my head._

 _"_ _It's just being a witch and a vampire was quite a lot." I told them._

 _"_ _Being a witch vampire werewolf is going to be-." I stopped, resigning myself to my fate, with a sigh. My daughter too, would be the same. We would be in the same position when she was born._

 _"_ _Do all wolves go through this?" I wanted to know._

 _Luna glanced at her father. He gave his best impression of a wolf's eye roll._

 _"_ _Well, no." She answered. "Usually only one of us greets new wolves, but we were all curious about the one known as 'The WolfTamer'."_

 _I smirked._

 _"_ _You've heard about me?"_

 _"_ _All wolves are connected to us." One of the other wolves answered._

 _"_ _Don't let it go to your head." Spoke another._

 _"_ _So every new wolf meets one of you, then?" I had long been surrounded by wolves but even then, there were parts of a wolf's inner life they still guarded from me, parts that I couldn't touch or see despite the bond I created with them._

 _"_ _We guide them as they search for their wolf." Luna explained. "Once you and your wolf have accepted one another and created a true bond, we act as guides in times of desperation, and connect wolves to one another as a part of the Greater Pack. When a werewolf dies, their spirit will combine with their wolf, along with their experiences and return here to rest until a new werewolf is born or made that is compatible enough to create a new bond."_

 _"_ _And if I don't bond with a wolf?" I wanted to make sure I covered my bases._

 _"_ _There are those who do not manage to fully bond with their wolf, they become out of control, once you are a werewolf, you must bond with one of us." Lupe made it sound final. I realized it was probably part of the original spell of their creation._

 _"_ _So how do I find my wolf?" My mind was whirling. So much was changing._

 _Lupe's look turned grave as he spoke._

 _"_ _You hunt."_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Hunt?" Luna bowed her head in a nod._

 _"For what?" As far as I could see, the land was vast around us. Wherever we were, there seemed to be no end to the wilderness. I could be hunting for anything and for hours._

 _"You will know." Amusement tinged Luna's voice. The pack that surrounded me began to fade into the snow._

 _Luna stepped closer and nudged me._

 _"Go." She commanded._

 _I looked out at the wilderness surrounding me as she faded away. There were so many choices, which direction I could go._

 _I realized it was a test of sorts, the choices I would make in my hunt. How would this lead me to a wolf? Were there even animals in this strange spirit world of sorts?_

 _Sounds were disconnected here. As I stepped forward, the snow crunched beneath my feet, but it was a mere ghost of what it would have been had I been in a truly physical form._

 _It wasn't cold, nor warm. Everything just was. This place almost felt lonely, despite the beautiful wilderness. I shivered. What kind of existence would this be? To return here, at the end of a long, nearly immortal life, for any wolf?_

 _I entered the forest, surveying the trees. The branches were dusted with snow, the ground hard. Was this place an eternal winter? I hoped not._

 _No sounds met my ears. It was eerie._

 _I walked for some time, wandering, and searching. I found a clearing where the echo of an animal's paw prints were imprinted on the ground._

 _Kneeling, I examined them closely. A wolf's paw prints. They led away into the trees._

 _"A hunt." I whispered to myself with a smile. I was hunting for a wolf. My wolf._

 _What an interesting game._

 _I followed the prints into the forest. They led deeper, into a dark, thicker wood. I stepped carefully over roots, scouring the ground carefully for sign of the wolf._

 _The prints faded as soil gave way to rock. I hadn't realized the ground was rising as I followed the prints. The wood opened up to a terrain, sprinkled with rock that led toward a mountain._

 _Howling in the distance drew my eyes to the mountain. A wolf was silhouetted against the too large moon, along a cliff._

 _Fur as black as night, it was an elegant creature._

 _It turned dark, sable eyes on me and stepped back from the cliff. I started. Was this my wolf?_

 _I began to run, to give chase to the creature. It was fast, and agile. It darted over rock easily, my speed caught up quickly, I was still empowered by my vampire abilities here somewhat._

 _I groaned as I was led through a stream. Water splashed around me, something was ethereal about the way it sparkled and almost froze in the air._

 _She, I realized this wolf's spirit was female during our chase, was tireless. Good. I would need a wolf with great stamina._

 _I didn't know for how long we would run. She was playing with me, I could feel that much. It was as she disappeared through a copse of particularly thick trees that I lost her. I paused, looking around. I didn't see her._

 _A growl and I found myself pinned beneath a great weight. She lowered her great head until our noses almost touched._

 _"I am Rhiannon." The wolf glared down at me. "I was once an Alpha in my own right."_

 _I was not intimidated. She exuded power. She was smaller than Emma's wolf, but lithe. This was an agile wolf._

 _She snuffled around my hair and snorted._

 _"A witch and a vampire." She sneered as she pulled away._

 _"Would you really be worthy of me?"_

 _I bristled at her implication. I pushed myself from the ground as she backed up, her stance changing. She wanted this to become physical._

 _Growling I readied myself. We circled one another, waiting for the other to make the first move._

 _I realized she was intelligent. She wouldn't make the first move, or if she did, it would be false. I started, stepping as if I were launching to attack._

 _She didn't notice my last minute side-step, she had been anticipating me. I had seen how watchful her eyes were. I wrapped an arm around her great neck, and threw her around and down. She lay on her side, pinned beneath my elbow._

 _We watched one another for many long moments, panting, not from exhaustion, but excitement._

 _"You are worthy." She was impressed._

 _I released her from beneath me. She rolled over onto her feet and looked me over._

 _"Do you accept this bond?" Rhiannon seemed suddenly hesitant. As if afraid I might reject her. It made me smile. She, like me, was proud and so sure, but there was that underlying unease._

 _We would be a good match._

 _"I do." I was sure. I wanted to know her power. To bond with her, to learn her experiences that made her as she was._

 _I admit, I was curious about her._

 _She nudged my arm._

 _"Then let us cement the bond."_

 _I offered her my right wrist. She latched her teeth into it. She didn't bite too hard, only hard enough to break the skin, and scar it._

 ** _The bond between wolf and companion allows for a greater hunt. A pack makes a wolf stronger, a family nourishes a wolf's spirit. You belong to the wolf, and I, the wolf, belong to you. May our bond bring the Greater Pack prosperity, may we protect that which is our own pack with all that we are._**

 _She merged with me as she finished her words. I felt my power increase, my muscles tightened with strength no longer just a vampire's. I groaned with the power thrumming in my veins. She wasn't any kind of Berserker that much I could tell._

 _Amusement, not my own, echoed in my mind._

 ** _My power will reveal itself soon enough._**

 _I shook my head at her audacity. What now? I wondered to myself._

 ** _You, awake._**

"Regina!" Emma was squeezing my shoulder, she rubbed soothing hands across my shoulders, allowing me to readjust to this realm. Everything felt fuzzy but then my senses went on overload. Her heartbeat roared in my ears. It was a much too loud drumming throbbing through my head. Smells screamed at my nose. I closed my eyes against the colors that bombarded them.

I groaned, returning to my physical body reminded me of the precious package I was carrying beneath my navel. I ran now warm fingers over the bump. I could feel Rhiannon's satisfaction. Something told me she had mothered before.

I began to tune some of the sounds out overwhelming me out. My nose became less sensitive. I opened my eyes, there was still too much going on, but I didn't feel as assaulted as before.

"Regina?" Emma watched me with concern.

"Emma." I croaked. She was holding my hand.

Nobody else was in the room. I sensed something more was wrong, her body language was meant to be comforting, to soothe me. She was rubbing my hands.

Her eyes betrayed her sadness and her fears. Our bond, screamed with anxiety.

"Emma, what happened?" Dread weaved its way through my bones. There was only one other who could create so much worry in either of us.

"It's Henry." Emma told me, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Lena was showing Red how your mother spies on the household." Emma explained. She swallowed. Tears pricked at her eyes. I could feel the distress in her soul.

"Pan came and took him off to Neverland. Clarke and Lexa were swept off with him."

Pain arced through me in that instant. I doubled over. _Henry._


	18. Chapter 18

It was hours before Emma managed to calm me. She was wrapped around me, whispering soothing words as she caressed my back. She combed her fingers through my hair, doing her best to keep me calm.

I had gone into a fit after what she had told me about Henry. As the pain receded, I hurried out of our shared room to find Lena and Red. Emma chased after me.

Once I found them, I made them relay everything they had seen. Emma removed my hands from where I held Lena against a wall. I was in a rage and hadn't even noticed myself pinning her.

She rubbed at her throat, eyeing me warily.

"Apparently, that immortal that took your boy had some kind of plan." Lena informed me through a croak.

I huffed and reached out. She flinched away from my hand.

"I'm not going to do it again." I admonished her, though I understood. She had been on guard against my mother for so long. Why should she trust me after I had just treated her in a similar manner?

My magic pulsed, and layered itself into her skin. The bruising faded as it healed.

"I am sorry." I told her, quietly. I forgot, in my rage, this was no vampire or wolf I was handling. I regretted my rash actions.

She ran long fingers down her pale throat.

"I've had worse." Her eyes told me, she meant it.

I nodded. I understood. I knew what my mother was capable of all too well.

"Will you tell me?"

Lena told me everything she had seen. There was a room where my mother kept reflective surfaces so that she could 'keep an eye on me' in the family estate. Lena was showing it to Red, opening a view out into the gardens, from a fountain.

Ruby was the one who recognized Clarke and Lexa near the fountain, chatting intimately, when things went south. Lena had to jump surfaces to catch what was happening. Ruby recognized Pan as he grabbed Henry up from inside the estate, and threw down what looked like a magic bean.

"Something about he couldn't wait until your newborn came, Henry's power would have to do." Lena relayed.

I seethed at the thought. Pan had kidnapped my son. I had a feeling, it was to take back his rule over Neverland.

"Clarke and Lexa, Ruby called them?" Lena told me, "Didn't hesitate to jump in after him."

That made me feel a swell of pride, until I realized that if they had not been so distracted by one another, perhaps they would not have lost my son.

Now I lay in bed, coaxed there by Emma. Exhaustion set in with worrying over our son. He was a magically formidable boy. I couldn't fathom what Pan would want with him, beyond his return to power.

I didn't have any way to chase after him. Emma continued to remind me that Clarke and Lexa had jumped through the portal with them. They were strong. We would have to trust them.

I would have to trust our seconds to bring Henry home, while we tried to find our own way home.

I was summoned to tea with mother later in the evening. It was getting quite irritating, these teas. I refused to drink, and my mother simpered, played coy, and acted as if she were just trying to be a friendly. It would have worked on a lesser being, but I was not to be swayed.

"I heard what happened to your son." She began.

I felt my hackles rising. She had no business prying.

"I can offer some help, you know." She offered up, unmoved by murderous expression.

"What help could you possibly offer?" I wanted to know. She smirked.

"You would have to bring me back to our realm to find out." She was oozing with smugness.

My nostrils flared. It was a tempting offer, if she could help bring Henry home. Memories of her offering her version of her 'help' when I was younger stopped me from believing what she said. She would only destroy all that I had.

"End your games, mother." I had enough. "You are not one to offer your help so easily."

Her eyes darkened. We glared across the table.

"What is it, Regina, that I have done so badly to you, that you do not trust me?" Her words cut me to the core, remembering everything.

I broke the teacup I had been toying with the entire time. Tea spilled and porcelain shattered. Mother waved her hand and the mess disappeared. Her eyes fell to my undamaged hand. I smirked. I could break so much more without suffering any kind of injury. If only she knew.

I leaned forward on my elbows, holding her gaze across the table.

"You killed his father. Then you took him away from me." I growled.

"You left me to believe him dead."

I didn't choke on the words, I would have, long ago, before becoming myself. When she first killed him, his heart turn to dust in her hands, I was broken. It only worsened as my child was born and taken from me. Henry. I had him back, and I had Emma. It was becoming an immortal that had slowly taken the pain. The hours and days thinking about it, and realizing I would now have the power to protect and keep all that I loved.

It was an intoxicating feeling.

She remained devoid of emotion.

"I only did all of that to make you strong." She told me, unbothered.

"And here you are now."

The table snapped beneath my fingers. My power as a vampire had nothing to do with her!

She smiled.

"Regina, dear, keep breaking objects around my household, and I will begin to think I didn't raise you properly."

I grit my teeth and sat, waving my hands over the table. It repaired itself.

"I am all that I am, despite you, mother." My voice was a low, seething whisper.

"Even if you oppose all that I tried to teach you, your opposition would still have to do with me." I wanted to wipe the smugness from her very existence.

A messenger hurried in, interrupting us. He bowed low.

"Your majesty, the guard is returning with the prisoners." He told my mother. Her smile widened.

"Very good." Anything that pleased her couldn't be good.

"Bring the wolf here. Throw the other into the dungeons." She ordered him. He bowed and hurried to do as commanded.

"Last night, I was informed by one of my patrolling lieutenants that a pair of rebels had been caught in the forests." My mother informed me.

I knew who they must be. I tried not to feel dread. I hoped they had completed their mission, or we would have to alter my plan drastically.

"I have been trying to catch the Hatter in the middle of some treasonous activity for quite some time." She went on. "He is too well-liked among the people here, taking him in without good reason would only cause riot amongst those here in Wonderland, who keep my soldiers fed."

I waited, listening for her coming accusation.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned Will Scarlet, a long sought after rebel leader was with him." As she said it, two soldiers appeared, one Will Scarlet struggling between them.

They threw him to the ground. I resisted leaping out of my seat. How dare anyone mistreat any of my pack? I felt Rhiannon's approval and her growling anger. I resisted the urge to act as she wanted. Attacking my mother right now would not be prudent.

He pushed himself from the ground. The soldiers pushed him into a kneeling position. I felt Rhiannon rumbling within me, gearing up for a fight.

"Do you know, I've been trying to get my hands on Will Scarlet ever since he and his wife, the Red Queen escaped Wonderland?" My mother was positively pleased with herself.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw that he was one of your pack." She knew I knew about her watching me.

I fought Rhiannon's urges. She wanted to rip Cora's throat out. _Not yet_ , I urged her.

"What do you want, mother?" I was seething.

"I want to know what he was doing, wondering Wonderland while you were here. Surely he should have been standing by his Alpha this entire time." She watched me closely.

I had to think, fast.

"Surely, mother, a man who has been away a long time, should be interested in revisiting old haunts?" I posed. I looked down at Will.

"After all, his wife was once queen. Should he not want to try to find old friends, perhaps see old places that remind him of the woman he once loved?" I knew she couldn't understand the sentiment. My father died without having ever been loved by his wife. He died with only me, his loving daughter by his side, my mother pushed through that Looking Glass.

She contemplated this for a while.

"Foolish sentiment." She remarked after mulling it over. "However, as he once led a rebellion when I took power, I cannot trust him."

I waited. If she decreed what I knew she might, then everything would go according to plan.

"I must request that he remain in the dungeons for the remainder of our stay." My mother expressed. I tried not to smirk.

I pretended to think it over. I eyed Will. He carefully kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"On some conditions." I held my hand up as she began to object. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"He is allowed to leave when I request. He is allowed the same meals myself and my pack are allowed, and his bedding is at least made adequate." I held her eyes as I made my demands.

Aged brown eyes sized me up. She was determining my weaknesses, attempting to seek my lies. I maintained my cool demeanor.

"Fine." She affirmed after a lengthened silence.

I nodded my approval.

Mother turned away to relay her orders to her soldiers. Will was escorted away.

"You may leave." My mother directed me after we watched her soldiers do as bid.

I curtsied as I left, surprise passed over her face momentarily.

I smiled as I turned away. All was going to plan.


	19. Chapter 19

I found Emma training with some of the other wolves in the gardens. She wrestled with Kara, the younger wolf seemed to be letting off some steam. She threw Emma over her shoulder, Emma turning just in time to catch herself on all fours.

I noticed the bracelet Kara wore. I reached out to it with my magic. Kara whipped around, growling at me.

"Kara!" Emma admonished her sister.

Kara took a deep breath.

"It's to help her keep her wolf in check." I hadn't heard Lena approaching. Kara and Emma returned to their training game. Emma was just letting Kara throw her over and over again, landing upright every time.

"You make it?" I asked. Lena's power was subtle, but she buzzed with it, deep beneath her exterior.

Lena didn't answer for some time. She watched as Kara threw Emma with more and more control behind each attack.

"I simply altered the spell." She didn't elaborate.

"Hmph."

Emma called a stop after a while. She wiped sweat from her face. She nodded to me.

I turned to Lena.

"Tonight." Is all I whispered. Lena's jaw clenched. She gave the barest nod, indicating her acknowledgement.

Tonight.

Phase one of the plan was simple. We needed to get Will a key. Lena could get him one. She was going to have to be smart about it.

It was why I requested what I did from my mother.

Dinner went as it usually did, an awkward affair, with my pack and I sitting through uneaten courses. We ate ravenously when the meat appeared, my mother informed me of some exotic Wonderland bird that we were partaking in the eating of. I didn't care. Feeding for two now hybrids was becoming an event in which I ate nearly triple what the others did.

My mother would often relay orders to her guard while we ate.

I waited for the indication that something was happening in the dungeon. It wouldn't be long.

A guard burst through the doors as I helped myself to my third helping of meat.

"Your majesty!" He was panting.

My mother looked thunderous.

"What is so emergent that you simply _must_ interrupt our meal?!" She demanded to know.

The guard cowered under her harsh gaze. He came to his knees.

"I beg forgiveness, my queen." His voice became monotonous.

"There has been a breakout in the dungeons." He was a shell. His voice a mere echo of the person he should have been.

My mother's eyes widened.

"Who?" Her voice was cold. Everyone at the table watched her with mild interest.

"Alice, your majesty."

I bit into my food, I didn't want my self-satisfaction betrayed by any expressions I couldn't control. Stuffing my face was a good way to hide. I concentrated on chewing, doing my best not to smile.

My mother looked about ready to burst. Even without a heart, her anger must have been enormous for her face to be turning red with rage.

"How did she escape?" She hissed.

"The Hatter somehow had a key." He informed her. A vein in her throat pulsed. She was ready to pop.

"Find Alice. She must not be allowed to return to her queen."

Everyone watched the guard leave. I turned eyes, curious, to my mother. I was interested to see her further reaction.

She smiled menacingly.

"If I find any of you helping Alice," She meant this for me and mine, I knew. "I will have your hearts and I will crush them."

Nobody moved. Then Emma shrugged and continued to eat.

"No problem of my own." She stated. I knew otherwise. I could sense her excitement. Alice was her friend. She was happy.

My mother eyed me suspiciously. I continued to eat.

"I don't even know this Alice." I remarked. My mother took my answer at face value, even if it was a bold-faced lie.

We were dismissed to our rooms.

"If Alice is running free, I don't want her to encounter anyone she may potentially harm." My mother made up. I knew the real reason. She didn't trust anyone not to help Alice.

Little did she know, Lena had spelled a room so that no one could find it unless she told them about it, and Alice was hiding inside.

I woke the next morning, aching. My body ached with the sudden weight I was putting on. I was growing to accommodate a hybrid pup at a faster than normal rate. It was taxing my body, despite my immortal capabilities.

Emma hummed as I groaned. She had grown terribly domestic in the latest days, rubbing parts of my body to help soothe my aches.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" She offered. I turned in her arms, sleepily, nuzzling into her bare chest.

"In a minute." I just wanted to enjoy the musk of her. Rhiannon seemed to approve of her. I wondered about her wolf in that instant.

"Tell me about your wolf?" I was curious now that I knew they were their own, individual spirits that were made up of the collective experiences of each shapeshifter that was bound to them.

Emma smiled down at me. She was practically glowing.

"Was wondering when you would become curious."

She readjusted so that she could play with my hair as we lay together. It was something she did more often lately, I noticed.

"Her name is Leda." Emma's voice took on that soft quality it often did when we were spending time like this together.

I felt Rhiannon perk up with happiness at the name. I frowned, confused. Did she know the spirit?

"Does your wolf know another named Rhiannon?" I had to ask. Emma tilted her head at me, curiously. She frowned, I could feel her reaching out to her wolf, speaking.

Emma smiled. She interweaved our hands, bringing them to her chest.

"Leda says Rhiannon was her mate, in their first lifetime."

Warmth flooded me at the revelation.

 _Were you not always mates?_ I had to frown at the thought, as I asked it to Rhiannon.

 _There have been lifetimes where we found one another again. There have too, been lifetimes when we were lost to the other, or we simply did bind with a shifter._ Rhiannon answered.

It was a sobering thought. One day, Emma and I would be bound to these wolf-spirits. Would our experiences strengthen their bond further?

 _Worry not, new wolf. We have always found one another._

I smiled at Rhiannon's comforting words. My now, very round stomach lurched as the baby kicked. I groaned. She was becoming more and more active.

I cupped my hand below the roundest part of the belly and felt around with my magic. I frowned, realizing how much she had grown.

"She may come even sooner." Emma had been watching me. She laid her hand over mine. The baby kicked where she held me. Emma laughed.

"Seems someone is quite lively."

I rolled my eyes.

"She should rest so that I'm not taking a hybrid beating from the inside." I mentioned. Emma chuckled at that. She scooted down, rolling me onto my back. She pressed warm lips to the peak of my swollen stomach.

"I love you." She whispered to me.

Tears pricked at my eyes. I arched as she touched parts of me that were increasingly oversensitive. Becoming a hybrid had kicked my senses into over gear. Being pregnant didn't help the adjustment. Emma was almost helping me acclimate my body to the increase in sensation with her touches, her smooth caresses, and her massages which would sometimes become increasingly rough as she handled me.

She started at my ankles, rubbing and rolling, until I was groaning. As a vampire, everything had been so cold, that sensations such as this, would come in waves of a cool heat. Everything now felt warm, sometimes too hot, sometimes, it felt like my nerves were on fire.

Emma worked her way up my calves to my knees, kneading until I could feel a pressure building elsewhere.

I bit my lip. I wouldn't beg.

I could feel her smirk. Damn her.

I looked to see her hovering between my knees. The view stole my breath. Her golden curls fell around her strong shoulders as she held herself over me. She watched me with a combination of amusement and awe.

I reached and pulled her toward me. She hovered as I lifted, press my lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips. She closed her eyes, savoring the words. Her fingers wove their way through my mussed up hair as she pulled me in for a deeper, breathtaking kiss. I gasped as she pulled away, trying to follow her with my mouth. She smirked at me again.

"Eager." She remarked, pleased.

I fell back, groaning as her hands kneaded my too sensitive breasts. The pressure in my center was overloading.

"Em-em-ma!" I gasped, surprised. I opened my eyes, wide to see Emma grinning at me.

"Did you just-?"

I groaned. I took her hand in my own, sliding it down to touch me. She felt the evidence for herself. Wetness coated me. Emma ran her fingers through it, causing me to lurch with my sensitivity. I watched with lustful eyes as she brought the digits to her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Delicious." Her voice was a moan. I sat up and crashed her lips into mine. I needed more.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey fam! College was hell this semester. I have chronic nerve pain. I had to give up something in order to survive this semester. That something was writing fanfic unfortunately.**

 **It's summer now, so I plan to update 1-3 chaps a day unless I have a major doctor's appointment (physical therapy, and scans are exhausting). Thank you for sticking with me.**

* * *

Alice was quite the unexpected young woman.

She seemed pensive as we entered the spelled room. She observed nothing in particular. Her blue eyes lost in thought as she lounged on a chair, contemplating the air. She didn't even notice us as we entered the room until Lena cleared her throat.

Thoughtful blue eyes glanced up to catch my own, and I felt as if she held the crushing weight of the world within them. Her brows lowered in a thoughtful gaze as she held me in her sights. She turned away to observe the others in the room.

Her expression turned to fury at the sight of Lena.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She growled at the witch.

Lena didn't flinch. She crossed her arms.

"If not for me, you would still be sitting in the dungeons." She returned smugly.

Alice looked ready to start a fight. She clenched and unclenched her hands in her lap.

"Alice, we need your help." I cut in before the two of them could start a fight.

Alice turned those penetrating blue eyes on me. She was a blonde, like my Emma, only her hair was wild from months of unwash. Her skin held a pallor not from being of an unnatural creation, but from being imprisoned for too long. She looked underfed, the shadows surrounding her eyes belied the many nights of unrest.

I felt a pang of guilt, knowing I was asking so much, so soon.

"We are trying to escape." I began. "Emma tells me you were caught using some hat of the Madhatter's to enact a plan for the White Queen."

Alice's eyes darted over to Emma. Her expression turned to recognition.

"Ah. The wolf. They brought you in during one of my good weeks." Alice's eyes darkened. "They would often put me into a darker, mustier cell with no light for days on end for that heartless monster's amusement."

A pang of sympathy shot through me. My mother would often lock me up for not acting the way she wanted.

"I know how she can be." I approached Alice slowly and sat beside her. I took her hand and held it gently. She frowned at me in confusion.

"Alice, we need your help, my-," I took a deep breath. "My mother hurt me as a child often enough, and will not let us leave unless I agree to let her return with me."

Alice's frown deepened.

I held up a hand.

"I know, it would help this place greatly to be rid of her. We can help, but we need your help to do that too." I sighed. The only way out of this would be to help them be rid of my mother. I would not bring her back with us, it left us with only one choice: destroy my mother's hold on Wonderland here, even if that meant destroying her.

Alice watched me for many long moments, she seemed to be thinking it over. She sighed.

"You're related to that monster?" She finally spoke.

Emma let out a small noise. I glanced at her and shook my head.

I turned back to Alice with a smirk.

"Oh, trust me, we're the real monsters here."

I 'flopped' into bed in the most unbecoming manner once we were done speaking with Alice. It had been quite the meeting.

Alice didn't trust Lena because of her association with my mother. She was there when Alice was captured. Lena refused to apologize, citing that her actions were necessary for her own survival.

Lena knew where the hat was kept. She also knew how to break the protections surrounding it. Some of it was blood magic. I would be able to break through, as the daughter of the woman who they were attached to. Lena was the other half of the protection spells.

The other part of the plan Alice was enacting for the White Queen was much more complicated. She told us about a couple of potions we would need that would allow her to change her state of being, as well as what seemed to be a very complicated spell that she no longer had that would have allowed her to return every heart from my mother's heart vault to every soldier in her army. A "Reunion" spell of sorts. Lena recognized the little scroll and how it worked from Alice's description, that it could reunite a heart with a body, a lost mind or soul with its physical form. It was the same spell my mother used to bring Emma here.

My mother had it. She kept it very close to herself. That was the difficult part.

She wore it on a long chain she kept hidden beneath her dresses. I had no clue how I was going to get it without confronting her.

Emma slumped down onto the bed beside me.

 _We can the other things, focus on that, and maybe we can figure out some way to get to what your mother is carrying._ Emma snuggled in beside me.

 _If I have to take it bye force…_ I didn't know what to think. My mother was powerful. Fighting her was no longer just putting myself in danger.

I rubbed fingers over my stomach. It was habit now. Emma threaded her fingers through mine and we lay like that for some time.

The usual knock came to tell us it was time for dinner. I sighed. I didn't feel like going. Emma stopped me from moving to get up.

"Let me." She removed herself from my side and went to the door.

Emma opened it to a vacant-eyed servant.

"Can you let her majesty know that her daughter is not feeling well and will not be attending dinner?" Emma told him.

The servant looked past Emma to me on the bed, I noticed and feigned illness, groaning.

"Should we send along someone to attend to her?" He asked.

Emma shook her head.

"That will not be necessary. It's probably her pregnancy bothering her." Emma played it off. She leaned down to whisper to him. "I'm afraid I must stay by her side, Mated werewolves do not enjoy leaving their mates when dealing with this kind of thing."

She gave him a wolfish grin as she leaned back. He looked at her in bewilderment. He bowed.

"I will relay your messages to her majesty, as you ask." He told her.

Emma nodded, then shut the door. I let out a relieved sigh. I could go to dinner and deal with more of my mother's annoying remarks, while trying to seek out a possible advantage, but I wanted to rest.

Emma returned to her place beside me.

 _Turn over_ , she commanded.

I whined _. Not tonight._

Emma laughed. _I'm only going to hold you._

I sighed and rolled over to my side. Emma pulled pillows and the comforter around me, tucking them around me until I sighed with comfort. She tucked herself into my back, wrapping an arm around me.

Panic swelled in my chest as I remembered Henry. Emma reached through our bond, offering her strength.

 _Rest_. She told me. _Worry about what we can fix right now._

I took deep breaths, breathing her in until I was swallowed by darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma held my hand as we walked through my mother's gardens. My mother sent a note after dinner, letting me know she wasn't too happy about my absence, but would allow it because of my 'condition'. Emma snorted at that phrasing.

She sent dinner to us. I would have thought the gesture kind, if I didn't already know she was manipulating me.

We walked the gardens before breakfast, the early bedtime causing us to wake early. It was strange, being able to walk in the sunlight without magically protecting myself.

Emma smiled at me as I admired flowers, in the sunlight. Magically enhancing myself to walk in the sun for periods of time could be magically exhausting. As a hybrid, I could walk in the sun without any problems, enjoying the sun without any fear of burns.

"Feels-," I paused, thinking. "Warm. So warm."

I could see the love in Emma's eyes, and feel it through our bond. She probably felt my joy at being able to walk in the sun without protection.

"We should probably go to breakfast." I sighed. Emma reached out and squeezed my hand.

"We should." We didn't move. Emma laughed.

"Fine, let's go." I said after we stood, enjoying the sun for a little longer.

My mother was already at the table, as was everyone else. We were late.

"Difficult morning?" She asked as I took my place beside her.

I adjusted myself, doing my best to get comfortable.

"A morning stroll after a long night." I offered.

"I would guess that after so many years as a vampire, becoming a hybrid would have its benefits." My mother snapped her fingers. Food appeared, served by the usual, heartless servants.

"Indeed." I was uninterested in this conversation.

I ate greedily, to my mother's continued disapproval. At this point, I didn't care. I wanted to get out of here. I was beginning to feel trapped.

We were dismissed as breakfast completed. Lena pulled me aside, without speaking, she led the way toward the room where Alice was hidden. Emma followed, it seemed wolves really did get more attached during pregnancy.

I made sure no one was watching, following or listening, using my intensified senses to make sure we were covered before nodding to Lena. She lifted a hand and pushed through her own magic, grabbing my hand to tug me in after her. I latched onto Emma, dragging her in after me.

Alice lay on a couch in the corner, an empty plate and a cup discarded on a table beside her.

"Thanks for the food." She looked at Lena begrudgingly.

"It was nothing." Lena answered, tersely.

Alice sat up.

"When do we enact this plan?" She looked very eager.

Lena looked to me, as did Emma.

"We're still waiting on the Madhatter." I wanted to be sure the White Queen would be close enough for this to work.

"What exactly is the plan?" Lena wanted to know.

I glanced at Emma. We had woken up early this morning and begun planning, then took a walk to clear our heads. It was enough for us to be sure.

"The White Queen will serve as a distraction, you and Alice here will go to retrieve the hat." Lena opened her mouth to speak, I held up a hand. "I will give you a vial of my blood for the blood magic, don't worry."

"And your mother? She still has the spell we need." Lena asked.

Emma and I exchanged looks.

"Let us take care of that." I knew what I would have to do. It was something I had to take care of, but I wasn't facing her alone. Emma would make sure of that.

"The rest of my pack will help you, once you have the hat, get some to the White Queen, if you can." They would keep her safe from any potential danger until we completed our part.

Alice looked around the room. She let out a long, sad breath.

"You mean to tell me, we're waiting around for now?" She wrapped arms around her knees. Lena had gotten her better clothing than the dungeon rags she was wearing the night before. She wore colorful pants and a nice blouse, the sleeves flowing. They were loose on her thin frame. It would take time for her to be healthy again.

"Unfortunately, yes." I told her regretfully. It must have felt like she didn't escape. She couldn't leave this room until we were ready.

"Lena, those potions Alice told us about, can we brew them here?" I asked. Lena pursed her lips.

"I'm going to need help moving the instruments for the brewing." I nodded at that.

"Kara can help." Emma frowned at my offer. I shook my head, feeling her desire to protest through our bond.

As we left, I took her hand in my own.

 _They obviously have a deep bond._ I told her.

Emma's tense shoulders relaxed.

 _I'm just not sure if we should encourage it._ Emma answered. I allowed my curiosity to reach her through our bond.

 _Kara is in a fragile state, any connections she builds, could be_ , Emma hesitated, _much too intense, and just as fragile._

 _You can't protect her forever._ I told her.

Emma huffed. _I know._

We wandered for a time. This castle was beginning to feel like a prison. Perhaps that was why my mother wanted to leave so badly.

It slowly came to me. We could go to her once the White Queen was here and offer her our answer as well as a little more.

After all, who wouldn't want a little immortality? Especially someone as power hungry as my mother?

It would be days before relief came. Lena finished the potions Alice needed within three days. Kara sneaked her out into the gardens in a tiny, smaller form. It seemed that was all Alice needed to reinvigorate the fight within herself.

We spent those days dodging my mother's desire for an answer. I asked to view Wonderland, perhaps we could create a union of our power. I pretended at being interested in having power over not only our domain, but hers. She bought into it eagerly, giving Emma and I, tours of some of the local area she reigned over.

It only locked in my desire to keep her away from my home. Fear tinged the eyes and the actions of the locals. They bowed and scraped at displaying perfect respect in her presence. Many looked underfed, some had the marks of beatings on their skin. A few held the vacant expressions of the heartless.

We were being guided on one such tour through a nearby farm town that fed my mother's soldiers as she went on about how she had to take the hearts of quite the number of the farmers. They had been a little too resistant to her reign.

"The head of the village to this little farm town led quite the resistance." She smiled at some far away memory. "Even once I held his heart in my hand, his people continued to fight. It was quite admirable."

We rode in a carriage, watching fields slip by. The carriage halted as we arrived at the village.

The head of the village stood with a number of villagers, eerily arranged to greet my mother. He bowed to her as she approached him.

"Just think of it, Regina." She smiled, coldly. "A world of people, bent entirely to your will."

I hid my displeasure at the thought.

"I can see the temptation." Bile rose in my throat, even as I spoke the words.

Hooves thundered down the road. My mother's guard shifted, hurrying to surround their queen protectively.

One of her own guard appeared on the edge of the village, riding in as if chased. He dismounted as he came closer.

He bowed as he came closer to my mother.

"Your majesty." He addressed her, out of breath. "There is an urgent matter at the castle."

His eyes darted around. He didn't seem to want to address the problem out in the open. My mother frowned at him.

"What could be so urgent that you would disturb this day out with my daughter?" Fury edged her voice.

The soldier glanced around. He stepped closer to my mother.

I tuned my hearing toward his whispered words.

"The White Queen has been spotted, she is only a day's ride from the castle."

Emma and I exchanged looks. It was almost time.

My mother straightened her dress, smoothing hands down her torso. I spotted the bump where the magical scroll had to be. She dismissed the soldier with a snap of her fingers.

"We must cut this trip short, an urgent matter has come up." My mother turned to me and Emma. "Once we reach the castle, I must ask that you and your pack return to your rooms, I will have dinner sent to you."

I knew she didn't trust us. I nodded my acceptance. She was confining us to our rooms so that she could reassure herself that none of us would do anything she didn't want.

The carriage ride back was silent. My mother's thoughts were far away. I could see plans forming behind her emotionless eyes.

"Straight to your rooms." She told me. I shook off the memories that order evoked. Emma took my hand and pulled me along.

I hid my smile until we reached our rooms.

 _One more day._


	22. Chapter 22

"Emma." I reached out and woke my love as she slept beside me. It was a shame, she looked so peaceful.

 _It's time_. I told her through our bond.

Emma looked at me through still waking eyes. She nodded.

We moved through our suite, readying ourselves for what was to come. I would need to be magically prepared, Emma would need to be ready with her wolf.

Together we opened the door, I stepped through first. As I had hoped, a pair of guards waited outside.

"You." I put on my most commanding voice as I addressed the one who was larger and much better built than my Emma. He turned his helmeted head towards me, almost imperceptibly.

"Find my mother, tell her I want an audience." I told him. He glanced at the guard across from him, on the other side of my door.

"This one is going to escort Emma and I to the throne room." I told him.

He didn't speak, only turned on his heel to do as he was told.

I eyed the guard left behind with a wicked grin.

"Lead the way." I told him. As he walked before me, Emma reached out for my hand, speaking through our bond. _I'll alert the others_.

My mother never accounted for something we had as werewolves, vampires, or hybrids: Supernatural speed. While I walked behind the guard ahead of me, Emma swiftly made her way around the castle, letting our pack know to meet us in Lena's hidden room.

As we rounded a corner devoid of mirrors and guards, Emma returned. She slipped up behind our escort and pulled him into a sleep hold. Once he was passed out, she dragged him into a niche out of the way where hopefully, no one would notice him for some time.

We hurried to the hidden room, rushing to meet our pack and begin our work.

Mulan, Ruby, Lily and Kara waited inside with Alice and Lena. Lena handed what looked to be treats to Alice, but I knew were actually the results of the potion that would help her change size.

I turned to Mulan and Lily, there was a certain member of our pack missing that we needed to release before we could escape Wonderland.

"Get Will out of the dungeons." I told them. He had been there long enough. He was probably tired of waiting.

"Try to leave guards alive unless you hear a heartbeat." I continued. "Most of them are here unwillingly."

I didn't want unnecessary lives taken. Not with the life I was about to take.

Lena cleared her throat. When I looked at her, I saw the vial she held out. I picked a hand, taking a bite of a fingertip with a sharpened fang. I let my blood drip into the vial so that she could use it for her mission, getting the Madhatter's hat.

"Kara, you and Ruby will help Lena and Alice in whatever ways they need as they get to the hat." I ordered.

Emma stepped up to Kara. She pulled her to the side. I knew what Emma was doing, speaking to Kara through their wolves. Kara was the one we would have to worry the most about, her wolf was lacking in control. I was the one who suggested to Emma that she go with Lena, as the witch seemed to hold some sway over the monster lurking beneath her surface.

"We should hurry." I told the group.

Emma returned to my side. Kara looked anxious.

"No doubt, my mother is wondering where I am." I chuckled. The others in the room laughed.

"Emma and I will go first, wait a bit before you start." I directed.

Once I had everyone's acknowledgement that they understood, I turned to go. Emma held out her arm for me to take. I rolled my eyes at her gentle gesture and took it as we left the room.

My mother awaited us in the throne room.

"Did you get lost on your way?" She turned cold eyes on us as we entered.

I shrugged, undeterred by her attitude. I wasn't afraid of this woman anymore. I was so different from the young woman that once feared her. I had power, I was loved and didn't need a mother to read me bedtime stories. Not when I had a pack that could comfort me, and a bondmate to hold me at night.

"The guard started feeling unwell." I told her.

"I'm afraid we got lost on the way, as he had to excuse himself." I smiled. My mother's eyes narrowed at me.

"My guards do not take ill." She told me.

I raised a brow at her.

"This one did."

Suspicion rose on her face, before being hidden well away. She chuckled.

"I should have known." She stood from her throne.

"How much longer would you have kept this up, Regina?" She wanted to know.

I stepped defiantly to the center of the throne room, Emma at my back.

"As long as it took." I told her. "I would have whittled away at your defenses if I had to wait any longer, made castle life chaotic, all while keeping my hand in it well-hidden."

Magic buzzed in the air. I could feel Emma raising her hackles.

"I would have figured out your involvement eventually." My mother told me.

"Like you did with Alice and the Madhatter's escape?" I taunted. Anger flashed across her face for a moment, hidden quickly away.

"I had my suspicions."

I laughed.

"No mother, you still see me as that daughter you could intimidate and bend so easily to your will." I snapped my wrists out. Flame appeared in the palms. I was pleased. I hadn't been able to use flame directly since becoming a vampire. It seemed being a hybrid had changed all that I was not just sun-wise, but magically too.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" Cora clenched her fists.

"This is how it was always going to be." I told her, with no doubt in my voice. She was dangerous and powerful. She had no heart, undoubtedly removed by herself.

Emma grabbed me just in time, throwing us back as swords and spears that once lined the walls came arrowing into the ground where were standing. Emma growled. She changed as I turned a fireball on Cora, distracting her from the transformation.

Cora disappeared from sight with a whirl of smoky magic, reappearing in another corner of the throne room.

She laughed.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?"

It was a push of my speed and I appeared right in front of her. We stood, nose to nose.

"I think, your mistake, mother, is that you think this is just a magic fight." I gave her my toothiest smile, making sure she noticed my fangs. She blinked. I reached out with both hands, and with a push that to another probably seemed effortless, I sent her flying into a wall.

She struggled to sit up as I marched toward her.

"You know, mother, you did always underestimate me." There was a kind of sick glee filling me. I knew it was from what I had become. I wasn't human. Humans in my situation would probably feel some pang of guilt for what I was doing. Then again, had Cora ever truly been human herself?

I was pushed to the side by Emma once again. I hadn't noticed the chunk of ceiling my mother was bringing down as I approached her, I was so lost in my revenge.

 _Thank you._ I reached out to her, relieved that I had her to keep me grounded.

 _Idiot_. She told me through our bond. She moved out of the way as I stood, dusting myself off. _At least I have your back._

My mother now stood, the front of her dress tattered, her hands outstretched. Magic shook the ground.

Emma leaned against my side, steadying me as the ground rolled and quaked. I reached out with my own magic.

"Was this really your plan, Regina?" She asked me. "Start a fight, with no clear goal in mind?"

As I heard fighting and then a familiar gleeful cry somewhere beyond the throne room that she couldn't hear with her human ears I smiled.

I held up my hand. She hadn't noticed as I reached out that I had ripped her dress, snapping the chain and taken the prize I held. She'd only felt a push, while I took from her exactly what I would need to win this fight.

"I only needed to distract you long enough while I enacted my real plan." I grinned. The ground stopped shaking as my mother's eyes widened in shock.

Then rage replaced shock. She reached out to blast me with magic, but I was gone in a rush of my speed before she could hit me with her magic.

It was always my fight from the start.


	23. Chapter 23

We found Lena and Alice running through the halls with the hat.

It was an ugly, tattered thing, dark orange in color. Alice handed it off to Lena.

"Where's Kara?" Concern filled Emma's voice.

A pained expression crossed Lena's face.

"She lost control. I couldn't reach her." She looked truly torn by the admission. I reached out to comfort her.

"We must finish our task, then we will find her." I reassured her. We had work to do.

I pulled out the tiny scroll and unrolled it.

The spell was written in a script I recognized, the language one of many ancient magical transcripts used for spells.

"For what we are planning to do, we will need a great deal of magic." I looked to Lena, I knew she wanted to find Kara, but this had to come first.

"Alice and I can search for Kara." Emma offered. I nodded. Lena and I needed to go to my mother's vault. We needed to be around the hearts if we were to return them to their owners.

Lena led the way to my mother's vault. We ran, sometimes I would speed ahead, knocking guards out of our way. She had her magic, but I had my abilities. My mother was a fool to believe a supernatural hybrid could become ill from their pregnancy like a human might. That had worked to my advantage.

The vault was closer to my mother's chambers, hidden beyond a wall.

"How did you know where this was?" I asked.

Lena looked over her shoulder as she reached out, using her magic to begin breaking the wards on the door.

"Your mother showed it to me. I think she wanted to intimidate me. To show me where she would be keeping my heart once she figured out how to break through my sister's protections." Lena answered. She pulled out the vial of my blood.

It held a single drop left.

"The last of the wards is blood magic, of course." She told me, before whispering the keys to the lock as she dropped the blood along a translucent wall of magic that appeared before us.

Once it was broken, we stepped through the doors into a room full of shelves. My eyes widened at the sight before us.

Shelves towering, full of hearts. I clenched my jaw as I heard the beats. My sensitive hearing fought to drown them out. There had to be thousands here.

Anger shuddered through me. Lena reached out a comforting hand, squeezing my shoulder.

"Come." She led the way to what had to be the center of the vault.

I eyed a golden box with dark red, spelled lettering on its edges, held in the center of a pedestal. My mouth twisted in disgust.

My mother's heart, surrounded by magical wards. I reached out with my magic, sensing what they could be, and snapped back.

It would require a sacrifice of a beating heart to break these wards. My mother was truly a monster.

Lena ignored the heart.

"Let's get the rest of these out of here, shall we?" She reminded me of our task. I pulled myself away from the warded heart.

Lena set the hat down as close to the center of the room as she could.

She reached out for the scroll. I handed it to her.

"It's spelled so that you immediately forget it after use." Lena told me. I had wondered why, if she had used it before, she didn't just tell us how to use it.

She took a deep breath and handed it back to me. I read the spell over again, memorizing the words.

Lena kneeled down, spinning the hat. With a flick of her fingers, it began to spin on its own, magic whirling around its edges.

"We need to concentrate on bringing the hearts back to the people as we speak the spell." Lena held out her hands. We stepped away from the hat, close enough to work the spell, but far enough that once it began to work, it wouldn't sweep us up into it's magic.

This would not only take a great deal of magic because of the number of hearts, but because every single one would be moving through whatever magic the hat used to move objects from one place to another. I wondered if Alice had magic, and if she really thought she could have done this on her own after being in this vault.

I gripped her fingers and we began speaking the incantation at once.

The room shuddered, groaning. I concentrated on the magic as the beating of the hearts picked up, no doubt they were distressed from that magic that was removing them from boxes. They thundered and fluttered in my ears, as loud as drums. I couldn't falter in the spell, or I might mess it up and cause someone with a missing heart unnecessary distress.

Our voices picked up as the magic of the hat picked up in intensity, it spun, creating a gale as a portal appeared. Our clothes were tugged at as boxes shuddered and shelves groaned. Then the gale began to whip as smoke filled the room, reaching out from the portal the hat created. The smoke filtered into the room, winding its way around shelves, reaching out to wind its way through the cracks and crevices of heart boxes.

Lena's eyes widened as we were surrounded, but she didn't stop. The strange tongue of the incantation felt powerful in my mouth, it almost seemed to echo around the room. My magic was straining under the weight of the power that was being used, not often used for large scale powers like this.

We repeated the spell over and over as darkened smoke thickened. I lost sight of Lena, though I still held her hands.

The air went still, the smoke thickening until it suddenly, it became solid, like dust and as I felt my magic reaching its limits, the dust pulled in on itself, drawing back in towards the portal with a rushing roar.

As the last of it pulled into the portal, Lena and I began to let go of the spell. Listening, I could only hear three heart beats.

My own, Lena's and the one on the pedestal.

Lena dropped my hands as the hat came to a stop.

"Did it work?" She asked, looking around the room. To her, it looked no different than before.

To me, the difference was deafening. The silence, a room devoid of the thousand heartbeats that once haunted it.

"It worked." I told her, reaching out to grab a box. I flipped the lid open.

My mother probably never expected anyone except her to breach this place. None of the boxes held locks or wards, except her own. The inside of the box lay empty, the cushion still held the imprint of the stolen heart it once held.

"My mother will lose her power, without anyone under her will." I declared, satisfied.

I eyed the pedestal on the dais. There was no way to remove the wards without sacrificing a heart. That was something I ready to do, but I also knew killing her without a heart would be difficult.

Commotion outside of the vault disturbed us. Lena and I shot each other a look before hurrying to leave the room.

My mother engaged her once guards, Mulan, Will, and Lily as she tried to reach her vault. She unleashed her magic freely towards those that engaged her, but my pack was undeterred, dodging her moves, though Will limped, likely from an injury she likely gave him.

Lily threw a sword to Mulan.

"Had enough, old witch?" Mulan called to her.

My mother readied her magic, I saw her plan, and rushed forward.

"Enough!" I called out, pouring the last of my power behind my voice. Everyone fell silent, looking toward me.

"The battle is over, mother." I spat. "You have lost."

My mother sneered.

"It is far from over." She reached up, and before I could stop her, she disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

We met the White Queen at the front of the castle, a small group of soldiers behind her. Guards kneeled before her as she made her way up the steps. They never wanted to serve my mother, they pledged to the queen they had long been taken from.

Kara was long gone. Emma and Alice found her, tearing into guards. She had gone fully feral, all control lost. As Emma tried to reign her in, Kara fought her until something in her realized what was happening.

After that, Kara ran off. Emma ran after her for some time, but lost her as she ran beyond the castle walls and into the forest outside.

Upon hearing this, Lena excused herself. I had no doubts that she was long gone, searching for Kara. Perhaps she could do her more good than we could.

"Alice!" Alice flung herself at the White Queen as we all watched. A wide, happy smile filled the royal's face. Watching her, it was easy to see that she was very open with her emotions. She pulled back after holding Alice a moment, her expression turned to one of deep concern. She looked Alice up and down, cupping her cheek.

"What did that monster do to you?" I heard her ask Alice.

I turned away from them. They were very obviously close. Probably lovers from the way Alice held onto the queen, and the way the queen gripped the girl around the waist.

Emma watched the forest, her eyes concentrating on the subtlest of movements.

"Emma?" She turned her attention to me.

"Do you want to look for her?" I asked. I knew she was worried.

Emma sighed.

"Lena left to search for her." Emma turned her eyes back to the forest. "She told me she knows Wonderland pretty well, after wandering for a bit."

"I hope she does." For both of them, I didn't speak that bit.

"Your mother is still out there." Emma spoke after a span of silence.

I closed my eyes, mouth drawing tight.

"I know."

Emma looked at the White Queen as she embraced Alice once again, the Madhatter greeted Will, shaking his hand vigorously, as he chattered away.

"Can we leave them like this?" Emma wondered.

My heart tightened as I lay a protective hand over my stomach. I had so much to worry about.

"I don't think we can." Sorrow filled my voice. I wanted to leave, to return to my pack, to find Henry, to go home, but I knew I couldn't leave this unfinished. She was still a threat, to this place, to us.

Emma took my hand.

The White Queen let go of Alice, she seemed to finally realize there were others around.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized, her expression every bit the sorry royal. She bowed her head the slightest to Emma and myself.

"I just had to be sure my Alice was safe." She told us. I didn't miss the 'my' she used.

I bowed my head just barely in acknowledgement, pulling Emma closer to me.

"I think I could understand." I smiled at her, snaking my hand around Emma's waist.

The White Queen was every bit her name. Her skin wasn't just pale, it was downright translucent. She wore white lace and her hair was an incredible white blonde. She almost seemed to glow, as if she were made of light.

She returned my smile knowledgeably as she eyed the way Emma leaned into me.

"Alice has already filled me in on what the Queen of Hearts did, taking your mate from you." She told us, glancing back at Alice, who watched us all with those neverendingly thoughtful eyes.

"I'm glad you were able to complete the quest my Alice set out to do." She looked out at the castle above us.

"I must ask, what is your intention?" She seemed more curious than concerned.

I knew what I wanted to do. What I would have preferred. I wanted to go home. I had Emma back. I had released thousands of lives from my mother's control.

I needed to find Henry, Clarke, and Lexa.

My mother was still out there, running free. I didn't know if these people could handle her on their own.

Emma reached out to me through our bond.

 _Maybe, until we can complete what we came here to do, we could bring the rest of the pack here?_

She continued, as panic threatened to overwhelm me, _we can work on a way to reach Clarke and Lexa and Henry with the help of Belle perhaps?_

I let out a relieved breath. Emma was right, except, _we will need to leave people to guard the Looking Glass on both sides._

 _That can be arranged._

Satisfied, I returned my full attention to the White Queen who watched us curiously.

"I would like to bring my pack here, we will need them in order to protect Wonderland until we find whatever rock my mother has decided to hide under." I told her.

A smile filled the face of the White Queen.

"This castle is large enough, though I have another palace that may suit you, should you decide to move somewhere less busy than the main castle." She informed us, clearly pleased with our choice.

I bowed my head again, addressing a royal properly in her own right.

"It may be prudent for us to stick closely, for your safety." I told her. She seemed to understand.

I held out a hand.

"I am Regina, the WolfTamer." We had not yet properly introduced ourselves. Her eyes lit up with joy as she grasped my hand.

"I am Mirana, the White Queen."


	24. Author's Note

If you have been keeping up

The WolfTamer Emma and Regina set up some other WolfTamer side stories

I will be posting the WolfTamer Clarke soon (I've had chapter one nearly finished for weeks but COLLEGE was rude)

Same with the WolfTamer Beca

and The WolfTamer Kara

They'll probably be shorter

The main story will return with the WolfTamer:Rising, which won't necessarily require reading all of the above unless you're wondering what the hell happens with Clexa and Henry in Neverland, How Lexa comes to power in the vampire houses and creates and alliance with the whoops I'm delving into spoilers bye.

But THEN Kara and Lena also fall in love while we learn why Kara can't control her wolf

BUT THEN I'm stopping cuz people gonna have to read.

The WolfTamer:Rising will also return to Emma's Pov bc tbh I like hers better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
